Karaoke Justice
by BetYouCan'tFindMe
Summary: I kidnapped Young Justice, their mentors, and Roy so they sing karaoke. Please review. I need songs for them to sing!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin'_**

**_Except Queenie._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**Hi! I'm BetYouCan'tFindMe. You can call me BYC.I'm telling you this because I asked Young Justice,their mentors,and Roy to come to a undisclosed location. Well, technically, me and my friend Queenie kidnapped them.

So basically I'm going to make them sing YOUR favorite songs, with the help of Queenie. Don't worry if they don't want to sing. I will pursuade them AKA blackmail them to do it. I have a lot of dirt on them, I didn't mean literally but I'm sure you get the point.

"Ugh..."Flash groaned.

"BYC! They're waking up!" Queenie Yelled.

"Oh shit! Hit 'em with a frying pan!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Oh look little chipmunks wearing tutus...ZZzzzzz." Flash said before he got knocked .

You better hurry with the reviews! They're waking up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**BTW I saw someone ask if they can turn in multiple songs. The answer is 1-2 songs per review, I can't make them sing too many songs or else they might get sore throat.**

* * *

><p><strong>BYC: Hi people! Young Justice is awake and ready to sing... after showing them some photos and videos they agreed to sing. Isn't that right guys?<strong>

**_Young Justice(YJ):*groans* Yea._**

**_Red Arrow(RA):I sooooooo didn't sign up for this._**

**_Batman(Bats):*Annoyed and angry* And you think I did?_**

**_Green Arrow(GA):*nervous and worried* Uuhh No. We didn't think you did!_**

**_Aquaman:Calm down Batman. We did not sign up for this either._**

**BYC:Will you guys quit talking? Queenie tell them what they have to sing.**

**Queenie:All right! First up... Flash!**

**_Flash:What am I going to sing?_**

**Queenie:Your going to sing Geek in the Pink.**

**_Flash:Wish me luck guys._**

**_Kid Flash(KF):Good Luck!_**

**_Robin(Rob):Break a leg! *cackling*_**

**_Flash:That wasn't very funny Robin._**

**Queenie:Sing already!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flash singing- <span>Geek<span> in the Pink **

(Yo brotha A to Z)  
>(Yo what's up B?)<br>(Yo what time is it?)  
>(Haha... it's laundry day! )<p>

Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it  
>If you like the way I'm thinkin' baby wink at it<br>I may be skinny at times but I'm fat fulla rhymes  
>Pass me the mic and I'm a grab at it<br>Well isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin'  
>Cause baby listen to this don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'<br>Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in  
>But don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in but see<p>

I don't care what you might think about me  
>You'll get by without me if you want<br>I could be the one to take you home  
>Baby we could rock the night alone<br>If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
>But sugar don't be forgetten what you already know<br>I could be the one to turn you out  
>We could be the talk across the town<br>Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
>You might regret what you let slip away<p>

Like the geek in the pink pink pink  
>Like the geek in the pink yeah<p>

Well this relationship fodder don't mean to bother nobody  
>But Cupid's automatic musta fired multiple shots at her<br>Because she fall in love too often that's what's the matter  
>At least I talk about it keep a pattern of flattery and<br>She was starin' through the doorframe  
>And eyeing me down like already a bad boyfriend<br>Well she can get her toys outta the drawer then  
>Cause I ain't comin' home I don't need that attention, see<p>

I don't care what she might think about me

She'll get by without me if she want  
>I could be the one to take her home<br>Baby we could rock the night alone  
>If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down<br>But sugar don't be forgetten what you already know  
>I could be the one to turn you out<br>We could be the talk across the town  
>Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another<br>You might regret what you let slip away

Hey baby look at me go  
>From zero to hero<br>You better take it from a geek like me  
>I can save you from unoriginal dum-dums<br>Who wouldn't care if you com... plete him or not

So what I've got a short attention span  
>A coke in my hand<br>Because I'd rather have the afternoon, relax and understand  
>My hip hop and flip-flops well it don't stop with the light rock<br>A shot to mock you kinda puts me in the tight spot  
>The hype is nothing more than hoo-ha so I'm<br>Developing a language and I'm callin' it my own  
>So take a peek into the speaker and you'll see what I mean<br>That on the other side the grass is greener

I don't care what you might think about me  
>You'll get by without me if you want<br>I could be the one to take you home  
>Baby we could rock the night alone<br>If we never get down it wouldn't be a let down  
>But sugar don't be forgetten what you already know<br>I could be the one to turn you out  
>We could be the talk across the town<br>Don't judge it by the color, confuse it for another  
>You might regret what you let slip away<p>

Like the geek in the pink pink pink  
>I'm the geek in the pink yeah<br>Geek is the color for fall  
>I'm the geek in the pink yeah<br>So I'm the geek y'all  
>In the pink y'all<br>Geek is the color for fall  
>I'm the geek in the pink<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody:*shocked* Whoa.<strong>

**Artemis(Arty):That was actually amazing.**

**Aqualad(Kaldur):Indeed.**

**Miss Martian(Megan):That was great!**

**Flash:*bowed*Thank you!Thank you very much!**

**BYC:Uuhhmmm... Lets get the next person to sing. Queenie!**

**Queenie:Well,the next person is Kid Flash! Singing The Ballad of Barry Allen!**

**KF:*nervous*Are you sure it's me?**

**Flash:*shocked*The Ballad of Barry Allen?**

**Queenie:Yes! I'm sure it's KF. And yes,Flash, The Ballad of Barry Allen.**

**BYC:We already know who you are Flash. No need to be like that.**

**Arty:*****laughing*****Come on Kid Flash! Sing! Or are you to chicken?**

**KF:I am not a chicken! I'm singing!**

* * *

><p><strong>KF singing-<strong>** The Ballad of Barry Allen**

I've got time to think of the beauty of a thousand variations  
>Of the beating of a wing<br>Of a hummingbird suspended in the aspic of the world  
>Moving slower than molasses<br>As i'm off to catch the girl  
>Who is falling off the bridge<p>

And I'm there before she knows it  
>I'll be gone before she sees me<br>Got my hand around her waste  
>I pull her back to safety<br>By the time she knows what happens  
>There will be someone else who needs me<br>Because time keeps dragging on

And on, And on  
>Time keeps dragging on<p>

I've got time to think about my past as I dodge Between the bullets how my life was so exciting Before I got this way and how long ago it was Now I never can explain by the clock that's on the Tower or the one that's in my brain

And I'm there before you know it  
>I'll be gone before you see me<br>And I'd like to get to know you  
>But you're talking much too slowly<br>And I know you'd really like me  
>But I never stick around<br>Because time keeps dragging on  
>And on<p>

And you say the world goes rushing by  
>But it seems so slow to me<br>And you see a blur around you fly  
>But it takes too long<br>It seems so slow to me

How I wish I'd never gone into my lab to  
>Experiment that night before lightning flashed Around me<br>And time changed speed  
>Now I have to try to be so patient and wait for Calamity to strike<br>Because when things change in an instant  
>It's almost fast enough for me<p>

And I'll be there before you know it  
>I'll be gone before you see me<br>And do you think you can imagine  
>Anything so lonely<br>And I know you'd really like me  
>But I never stick around<br>Because time keeps dragging on  
>And on...<p>

And you say the world goes rushing by  
>But it seems so slow to me<br>And you complain I'm gone before you blink your eye  
>But it takes too long<br>It seems so slow

And you say the world goes rushing by  
>But it seems so slow to me<br>And I want to be there when you laugh or cry  
>But it takes too long<br>It seems so slow to me

* * *

><p><strong>Rob:*cackling*Great singing dude!<strong>

**RA:*laughing*Definitely great singing!**

**Mentors:*coughing to try hiding their laughter* Yea!**

**KF:Gee...Thanks guys such good friends.**

**BYC:Ok...haha...who's next...haha!**

**Queenie:Next singer is...Artemis!**

**Arty:NOoooo!**

**KF:HA! Come on Arty! Sing!**

**Arty:Ugh! What do I have to sing?**

****BYC:Arms by Christina Perri and you have to sing it in front of KF.****

****KF & Arty:NO!****

****Young Justice:Do it! Do it! Do it!****

****Arty:Fine!****

****KF:Nnnnnoooooooo!****

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis singing- <span>Arms<span>**

I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<p>

You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<br>You put your arms around me and I'm home

How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around  
>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown<p>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
>I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone<p>

You put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<p>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
>And I've never opened up<br>I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me  
>And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go<p>

I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let a love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<p>

You put your arms around me and I'm home

* * *

><p><strong>KF:Eeewwww!<strong>

**Megan:Yay! That was great Artemis!**

**Kaldur:That was very nice singing Artemis.**

**GA:Nice voice Artemis!**

**Superboy(Supey):*nodded*Yea.**

**BYC:Next singer!**

**Queenie:Up next is...Batman!**

**Bats:NO! Never! *Tries to run to the nearest door until tackled by the other mentors and Robin*Oof!**

**Flash:I sang a song! If I had to do it then you have to...too!**

**Rob:Come on Batman! Pretty Please! *Gives his best puppy eyes ever***

**Bats:*Tries to resist from the eyes* Ugh! Fine! I'll sing!*gave up,couldn't resist* But none of you better have any video camaras! What am I going to have to sing?**

**BYC:Your going to sing Crawling Back To You.**

**Bats:*grumbling and muttering*Once I find a way out of this place... I'm going to maim BYC.**

**BYC:Bats I can hear you! And besides I'm torturing you right now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Batman singing- <span>Crawling Back To<span>** **You**

Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground,  
>And it's too late now to put out the fire,<br>Tables turned, and I'm the one who's burning now,  
>Well I'm doing alright,<br>'Til I close my eyes  
>And then I see your face,<br>And it's no surprise.

_[Chorus:]_  
>Just like that I'm crawling back to you,<br>Just like you said I would yeah,  
>I swallow my pride,<br>Now I'm crawling back to you,  
>I'm out of my head,<br>Can't wait any longer,  
>Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,<br>Just like that, like you said I'd do,  
>I'm crawling back to you.<p>

Time can heal, but the scars only hide the way you feel,  
>And it's hard to forget how I left you hanging<br>On by a thread, when everything is said, I will regret it, yeah,  
>I was doin' alright, thought I could make it,<br>Then I see your face and it's hard to fake it.

_[Chorus:]_  
>Just like that I'm crawling back to you,<br>Just like you said I would yeah,  
>I swallow my pride,<br>Now I'm crawling back to you,  
>I'm out of my head,<br>Can't wait any longer,  
>Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,<br>Just like that, like you said I'd do,  
>I'm crawling back to you.<p>

If you could find a way, to forgive everything, I know you would.  
>And I would take it all back, give if only I knew that I could.<p>

Lessons learned, bridges burned to the ground.  
>And it's too late now, to put out the fire.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Just like that I'm crawling back to you,<br>Just like you said I would yeah,  
>I swallow my pride,<br>Now I'm crawling back to you,  
>I'm out of my head,<br>Can't wait any longer,  
>Down on my knees, I thought I was stronger,<br>Just like that, like you said I'd do,  
>I'm crawling back to you.<p>

I'm crawling back to you _[3x]_

* * *

><p><strong>YJ:*gasp* OMG!<strong>

**Flash:*shocked* That was amazing!**

**GA & RA:*flabbergasted* You can sing?**

**Superman(Supes):That was great Batman! I didn't know you can sing!**

**Bats:No one does, Boyscout!**

**Robin:*Jumping up and down* Yay! That's my mentor! *Hugged Batman***

**Queenie: Wwweeeelllllllllllllllllllll... That was surprisingly awesome!**

**BYC:Oh Yeah!*Secretly video taped it, Batman didn't know. Smirking.* We have more songs to do so... Next!**

**Queenie: Robin!**

**Rob:Me?**

**Queenie:Yeah! You! Your singing either Rockin' Robin or Tell Me Something I Don't Know.**

**Rob: Isn't that 2nd song sung by a girl?**

**Queenie:Yea...so?**

**Rob:I'm not singin' a girl song!**

**RA:So your singing Rockin' Robin?**

**Rob:Yea.**

**KF:That is so cliche dude!**

**Rob:Whatever.**

**BYC:Sing it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Robin singing- <span>Rockin' Robin<span>**

He rocks in the tree tops all day long  
>Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song<br>All the little birdies on Jaybird Street  
>Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet<p>

Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet  
>Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet<br>Blow rockin' robin  
>'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight<p>

Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee  
>Every little bird in the tall oak tree<br>The wise old owl, the big black crow  
>Flappin' their wings singing go bird go<p>

Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet  
>Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet<br>Blow rockin' robin  
>'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight<br>Yeah yeah

Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand  
>Told them how to do the bob and it was grand<br>They started going steady and bless my soul  
>He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol<p>

He rocks in the tree tops all day long  
>Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song<br>All the little birdies on Jaybird Street  
>Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet<p>

Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet  
>Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet<br>Blow rockin' robin  
>'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight<p>

Pretty little raven at the bird-band stand  
>Told them how to do the bop and it was grand<br>They started going steady and bless my soul  
>He out-bopped the buzzard and the oriol<p>

He rocks in the tree tops all day long  
>Hoppin' and a-boppin' and singing his song<br>All the little birdies on Jaybird Street  
>Love to hear the robin go tweet tweet tweet<p>

Rockin' robin, tweet tweet tweet  
>Rockin' robin' tweet tweetly-tweet<br>Blow rockin' robin  
>'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bats:Excellent singing Robin.<strong>

**Martian Manhunter****(J'onn):Indeed.**

**Kaldur:You sung great Robin.**

**Supey:Yeah.**

**Megan:Yay Robin!**

**Arty:Nice.**

**GA:Who's next to sing?**

**BYC:Hey! That's my line!**

**Queenie:It's Miss Martian.**

**Megan:Ooohh...Yay! What am I going to sing?**

**BYC: I Need A Hero.**

**YJ: Go Megan! Go Megan! Go Megan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Martian singing- <span>I Need A Hero<span>.**

Duu-duu-duu-duu...  
>Duu-duu-duu-duu...<br>Duu-duu-duu-duu...  
>Aaa-aaaa<p>

Where have all the good men gone  
>And where are all the gods<br>Where's the street-wise Hercules  
>To fight the rising odds<p>

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed  
>Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero (hero)<br>I'm holding on for a hero 'till the morning light ('till the morning light)  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life (gotta be larger than life)<p>

Duu-duu-duu-duu...  
>Duu-duu-duu-duu...<br>Duu-duu-duu-duu...  
>Aaa-aaaa<p>

Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasy<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<p>

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
>It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero<br>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the morning light  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night<p>

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I could swear there is someone somewhere  
>Watching me<br>Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the flood<br>I can feel his approach  
>Like a fire in my blood<br>(Like a fire in my blood)  
>(Like a fire in my blood)<br>(Like a fire in my blood)

I need a hero  
>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero (hero)<br>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the morning light ('till the morning light)  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life (gotta be larger than life)<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong  
>And he's gotta be fast<br>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
>I need a hero (hero)<br>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the morning light ('till the morning light)  
>He's gotta be sure<br>And it's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life (gotta be larger than life)<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night<p>

Uuuu-uuu-uuu-uuuuu...

* * *

><p><strong>Mentors:*shocked* Whoa.<strong>

**YJ:Yea! Megan!**

**Megan:Thank you!**

**Queenie:Uuuhhh... Next up is Artemis!**

**Arty:Again?**

**BYC:Yeah. You guys have to sing at least 2 or more songs.**

**Kaldur:What is she going to sing?**

**Queenie: Stop and Erase by Selina Gomez.**

**Arty:Alright lets get this over with.**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis singing-<strong> **Stop and Erase**

You think you know me so well  
>You put me down, it builds you up<br>You're kicking me around  
>You just can't get enough<p>

And all your friends surround you  
>Oh, without them by your side<br>You start to show your weakness  
>It's something you can't hide<p>

Yeah yeah

We'll stop and erase  
>Cause I'm gonna wipe<br>That smile off your know-it-all face

Whaoh

Laugh while you can  
>Yeah live it up, but<br>Read my lips, the joke is on you

I've figured it out  
>You're all about<br>Walking tall on the people you knock down

So stop and erase  
>Cause I'm gonna wipe<br>That smile off your know-it-all face

Whaoh

I'm waking up I'm feeling  
>What I was scared to feel before<br>I got my eyes wide open  
>Won't take it anymore<p>

All the lies and teasing  
>Yes, I could never be that cool<br>You had them all believing  
>But now that's through<p>

Yeah Yeah

We'll stop and erase  
>Cause I'm gonna wipe<br>That smile off your know-it-all face

Whaoh

Laugh while you can  
>Yeah live it up, but<br>Read my lips, the joke is on you

I've figured it out  
>You're all about<br>Walking tall on the people you knock down

So stop and erase  
>Cause I'm gonna wipe<br>That smile off your know-it-all face

Count down,  
>The tables have turned<br>Better wise up  
>You've got alot to learn<p>

Cause you're all alone  
>Now<p>

We'll stop and erase  
>Cause I'm gonna wipe<br>That smile off your know-it-all face

Whaoh

Laugh while you can  
>Yeah live it up, but<br>Read my lips, the joke is on you

Whaoh

I've figured it out  
>You're all about<br>Walking tall on the people you knock down.

So stop and erase  
>Cause I'm gonna wipe<br>That smile off your know-it-all face

We'll stop and erase  
>Cause I'm gonna wipe<br>That smile off your know-it-all face

Whaoh

Laugh while you can  
>Yeah live it up, but<br>Read my lips, the joke is on you

I've figured it out  
>You're all about<br>Walking tall on the people you knock down

So stop and erase  
>Cause I'm gonna wipe<br>That smile off your know-it-all face

* * *

><p><strong>Rob:Cool song.<strong>

**KF:*mouth open* uuuuuuhhhhhh...**

**RA:That was actually nice singing.**

**Megan:I liked the song.**

**BYC:Great song!**

**Queenie:Next person is... Miss Martian... Again.**

**Megan:Really? What am I gonna sing?**

**BYC: Superman or in this case Superboy by Taylor Swift.**

***Everyone looks at the Supers.***

****Supey & Supes:*Blushing* Uuuhhhmmmm...****

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Martian singing- <span>Superman<span> or in this case Superboy**

Tall, dark and supermanly  
>He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away<br>To save the world or go to work  
>It's the same thing to me<br>He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition  
>I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him<br>I hang on every word you say, yay  
>And you smile and say, "How are you? "<br>I say, "Just fine"  
>I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever<p>

I watch superboy jump away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world, I'll be around  
>I watch superboy jump away<br>Come back I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down

Tall, dark and beautiful  
>He's complicated, he's irrational<br>But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah  
>Something in his deep blue eyes has me sayin'<br>He's not all bad like his reputation  
>And I can't hear one single word they say<br>And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK  
>I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day<p>

I watch superboy jump away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world I'll be around  
>I watch superboy jump away<br>Come back I'll be with you someday  
>I'll be right here on the ground<br>When you come back down

And I watch you jump around the world  
>And I hope you don't save some other girl<br>Don't forget, don't forget about me  
>I'm far away but I never let you go<br>I'm lovestruck and looking out the window  
>Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be<br>Right here wishing the flowers were from you  
>Wishing the card was from you<br>Wishing the call was from you

'Cause I loved you from the very first day

I watch superboy jump away  
>You've got a busy day today<br>Go save the world, I'll be around...  
>Forever and ever here<br>I watch superboy jump away  
>I swear I'll be with you someday<br>I'll be right here on the ground  
>When you come back down<p>

La, la, la, la, la, la  
>La, la, la, la, la, la<p>

When you come back down

**(I changed some words in the lyrics.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Supey &amp; Supes:*Shocked &amp; open mouthed* Whoa...<strong>

**Rob:*cackling* That was great!**

**KF & Arty: Who ever made this request is cool!  
><strong>

**BYC:Sorry if I didn't put in the songs you, Fans, wrote in. But I will try to put them in the next Chappie.**

**YJ & Mentors: Keep Reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BYC: Hey! We are back!**

**Rob:Let's start singin' !**

**BYC:Okay, okay. Can't someone make an introduction these days. Seriously.**

**Queenie:The last singer was Miss Martian. The next singer is Artemis! Again.**

**Arty:Oh boy. What do I have to sing this time?**

**BYC: Last Friday Night.**

**GA:Go Artemis!**

**RA:Show them the Arrows can Sing!**

**BYC to RA:Hey I thought you didn't like her?**

**RA:We talked and agreed that Ollie is an idiot. I guess we connected with that.**

**GA:Hey! I'm not an idiot! *walks & tripped on nothing. Falls face flat on the ground.* Ouch.**

**Everyone:*laughs* Hahaha!**

**Bats:Ollie your an idiot.**

**RA & Arty: See?**

**BYC:Hahaha...Okay...Haha...Just...ha...sing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis singing-<strong>** Last Friday Night**

There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>This a hickie or a bruise<p>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn

Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Op-oh-oh<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandeliers on the floor<br>Ripped my favorite party dress  
>Warrant's out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<p>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn

Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh whoa oh<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>(Do it all again)  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>(Do it all again)<br>This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rob, RA, &amp; GA: *clapping* Wooohooo!<strong>

**RA:*boasting*That's an Arrow!**

**YJ:*boasting*That's our teammate!**

**BYC:Alright! who's next Queenie?**

**Queenie:Robin! Again.**

**Rob:My song?**

**BYC:Actually it's songs with an 's'. Pick 2 songs because there's 3. Body language, What the Hell, and Slipped Away.**

**KF:Wow.**

**Rob:Uuhm... I'll take Body Language and Slipped Away.**

**Queenie:Great! For Body Language,You have to dedicate it to KF...**

**KF:Oh! Sweet!**

**Rob:Sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robin singing- <span>Body Language<span>**

**"I'm dedicating this to my Best Friend,KF!"**

Nappy Boy, Pretty Boy collaboration  
>That thing you got behind you is amaaazing<br>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear<br>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
>'Cause what you want is right here<p>

Oh she, oh she so international  
>The way, the way she get it on the floor<br>I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you  
>I want to get to know you better<p>

Parlez vous francais?  
>Konichiwa<br>Come and move in my way  
>Hey, little chica from Guadalupe<br>That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
>But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense<br>It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>The way she moves around  
>When she grinds to the beat<br>Breaking it down articulately  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
>Hey...('ey!)<br>Hey...('ey!)  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>C'mon

Shorty, let me whisper in your ear  
>Tell you everything you wanna hear<br>You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year  
>Let's have a celebration, baby<p>

Parlez vous francais?  
>Konichiwa<br>Come and move in my way  
>Hey, little chica from Guadalupe<br>That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French

But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
>The way she moves around<br>When she grinds to the beat  
>Breaking it down articulately<br>It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body<p>

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
>Hey...('ey!)<br>Hey...('ey!)  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>C'mon

I'm lifting up my voice to say  
>You're the hottest girl in the world today<br>The way you shake  
>You got me losing my mind<br>You're banging like a speakerbox  
>Turn around; the party stops<br>Universal lady, let me take you away

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
>But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense now<br>It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>It's the way she moves around  
>When she grinds to the beat<br>Breaking it down articulately  
>It's her, her body, her body, her body language<br>It's her, her body, her body, her body

You make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
>Hey...('ey!)<br>Hey...('ey!)  
>It's her, her body, body, body language<br>C'mon

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear<br>Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
>'Cause what you want is right here<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Robin singing- <span>Slipped Away<span>**

Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
>I hope you can hear me<br>I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
>Goodbye on the hand<br>I wish that I could see you again  
>I know that I can't<p>

Oh  
>I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly<p>

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<br>Oh

I had my wake up  
>Won't you wake up<br>I keep asking why  
>And I can't take it<br>It wasn't fake  
>It happened, you passed by<p>

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back  
>Now you are gone, now you are gone<br>There you go, there you go,  
>Somewhere you're not coming back<p>

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same no..<br>The day you slipped away  
>Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...<p>

Na na, na na na, na na  
>I miss you<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KF:*Clapping &amp; howling like crazy* That's dedicated to me people!<strong>

**RA:That was awesome!**

**Arty:Is it just me or does Robin sound like Jesse McCartney?**

**Everybody:Not just you!**

**BYC:Next Singer!**

**Queenie:Superboy!**

**Supey:*groan* Do I have to?**

**BYC:Yes! It's in your contract!**

**Supey:What do I have to sing?**

**Queenie: Perfect by P!nk. And You have to sing it to Superman.**

***Everyone turns to Superman.***

**Supes:*Blushing & Embaressed* ...What?**

****Supey:Fine.****

* * *

><p><strong>Superboy singing- <span>Perfect<span>**

**"This is to you Superman!"**

Made a wrong turn, Once or twice

Dug my way out, Blood and fire  
>Bad decisions, That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Mister "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, Always second guessing  
>Under estimated, Look, I'm still around<p>

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me.

You're so mean,  
>When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.<br>Change the voices, In your head  
>Make them like you Instead.<p>

So complicated,  
>Look happy, You'll make it!<br>Filled with so much hatred  
>Such a tired game.<br>It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.<p>

Oh, Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me.

The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<br>So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.<br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>We change ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?  
>(Why do I do that?)<p>

[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me.

You're perfect, You're perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>Don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Everyone glares at Superman angrily.*<strong>

**Supes:Uuuuhhh...Why are you glaring at me?**

**Bats:Because your a fuckin' idiot, Boyscout!**

**Everyone(no Superman):Go Tell Him Batman! Woooo!**

**Supes:You know that is just plain mean!**

**Rob:He's supposed to be mean!**

**BYC:And don't make us call your mother!**

**Supes:Jeez...Please don't call Ma!**

**Queenie:Okay. The next person singing is Aqualad!**

**Kaldur:Uuuhhmmm... What am I going to sing?**

**BYC: Rhythm of Love.**

**YJ:GO KALDUR! GO KALDUR!**

**Flash to the other Mentors:Why don't we do that when one of us goes up there?**

**J'onn:Because we don't feel like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aqualad singing- <span>Rhythm of Love<span>**

My head is stuck in the clouds  
>She begs me to come down<br>Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
>I told her, "I love the view from up here<br>Warm sun and wind in my ear  
>We'll watch the world from above<br>As it turns to the rhythm of love"

We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love

My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<br>A beautiful song to be sung  
>She's got blue eyes deep like the sea<br>That roll back when she's laughing at me  
>She rises up like the tide<br>The moment her lips meet mine

We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love

When the moon is low  
>We can dance in slow motion<br>And all your tears will subside  
>All your tears will dry<p>

And long after I've gone  
>You'll still be humming along<br>And I will keep you in my mind  
>The way you make love so fine<p>

We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Robin:*clapping* Go Kaldur!<strong>

**KF:Nice singin' man!**

**Arty:Didn't know you can sing!**

**Aquaman:Very nice singing Kaldur'ahm!**

**Kaldur:Thank you.**

**Queenie:Next up is KF!**

**KF:Got it Queenster! What am I singin'?**

**Queenie:*glares at KF* Don't call me Queenster!**

**KF:Jeez *nervous* okay. Can you just tell me what I'm going to sing?**

**BYC: Alyssa Lies.**

**KF:Oh.*sad all of a sudden***

**Megan:*worried* Are you okay Wally?**

**KF:*puts on a smile* Yeah I'm fine. Let's do this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Flash singing- <span>Alyssa Lies<span>**

My little girl met a new friend  
>Just the other day<br>On the playground at school  
>Between the tires and the swings<br>But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
>And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"<p>

I just brushed it off at first  
>Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt<br>Or the things she had seen  
>I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me<br>And she said

_[Chorus]_  
>Alyssa Lies<br>To the classroom  
>Alyssa lies<br>Everyday at school  
>Alyssa lies<br>To the teachers  
>As she tries to cover every bruise<p>

My little girl laid her head down  
>That night to go to sleep<br>As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
>A prayer so soft and sweet<br>God bless my mom and my dad  
>And my new friend Alyssa<br>I know she needs you bad

_[Chorus]_

I had the worst night of sleep in years  
>As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears<br>I knew exactly what i had to do  
>But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news<p>

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
>The lump in my throat grew bigger<br>With every question that she asked  
>Until I felt the tears run down my face<br>And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today

She doesn't lie  
>In the classroom<br>She doesn't lie  
>Anymore at school<br>Alyssa lies  
>With Jesus<br>Because there's nothing anyone would do

Tears filled my eyes,  
>When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies<p>

Daddy tell me why  
>Alyssa lies<p>

***Wally couldn't hold it any more, he cried.***

* * *

><p><strong>*No one moved, they didn't know what to do. Even Flash didn't know what to do. The first one to react was Artemis. She moved toward him and... hugged him. She put his head down on her shoulder so he could cry.*(Making myself teary-eyed a little bit.)<strong>

**Arty:*whispering* There, there.**

**BYC:*a little sad* Group hug.**

***Everyone, even Batman, moved together and hugged.***

**5 minutes later *Wally felt better and realized Arty was hugging him, and yelled. Everyone let go of each other.***

**Bats:Who's singing next?**

**Queenie:Artemis!**

**Arty:Song?**

**BYC: Haunted by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis singing- <span>Haunted<span>**

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
>It's getting dark and it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<p>

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you  
>He would try to take away my pain<br>And he just might make me smile  
>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<p>

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't see you again<br>something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<p>

I know, I know, I just know  
>You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.<p>

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>Won't finish what you started<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't go back, I'm haunted<p>

Oh

You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>Never ever thought I'd see it break.  
>Never thought I'd see it...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Zatanna(Zee):Aaawww...<strong>

**Black Canary(BC):You have a nice voice.**

**Arty:Thanks**

**BYC:Next person!**

**Queenie:Kid Flash!**

***Everyone looks at KF.***

**Megan:You don't have to sing.**

**KF:No! I'll sing! Just tell me the song.**

**Queenie:The song is Fix You. But are you sure you want to sing?**

**KF:Yes.**

****BYC:Then sing boy!****

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Flash singing- <span>Fix You<span>**

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<p>

And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<p>

Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

* * *

><p><strong>Rob &amp; RA: That's our friend! Woooo!<strong>

**Flash:Great job bud!**

**YJ:Yeah!**

**BYC:Great your back to normal KF!...Well as normal as you can get anyways. Who's next?**

**Queenie:Red Arrow is next!**

**KF:Yeah! Come on Speedy!**

**RA:*annoyed*It's Red Arrow!**

**GA:Go Roy!**

**RA:I don't even know what to sing yet!**

**BYC:It's Be There by Howie Day.**

****RA:Alright, I think I can sing that.****

* * *

><p><strong>Red Arrow singing- <span>Be There<span>**

When the morning came I was up before first light  
>And your bed was made, must have cut out some time last night<br>And My heartbeat started pounding out a rhythm in my brain  
>A voice from deep inside said, you got to be insane,<br>Everyone knows how this old story goes,  
>So I got in that taxi and drank my conscience away<p>

If you're gonna be there.. be there  
>If you're gonna stay.. stay tonight<br>Start livin', out with the old.. I'm on the up..  
>Must be the good life..<p>

I went to your friends house and begged you to open the door  
>With your hands on your hips you spoke while I sat down on that floor<br>Two dishes in the kitchen sink, the way you treat me when you drink  
>You don't look so superior when you give your opinion<br>You think I don't know how you act on your own and  
>Just who all these names on your cellphone anyway<p>

If you're gonna be there.. be there  
>If you're gonna stay.. stay tonight<br>Start livin', out with the old.. I'm on the up..  
>Must be the good life..<p>

You're a cool breeze in the setting sun,  
>New Year's, the 4th.. all wrapped into one,<br>You make me want to be someone that you could look up to

If you're gonna be there.. be there  
>If you're gonna stay.. stay tonight<br>Start livin' out with the old.. I'm on the up..  
>Must be the good life..<p>

Come on get love  
>Come on and try (oh no, get treated)<br>Come on now, what are you waiting for?  
>(mmm gonna feel it)<p>

Come on get love,  
>Come on and try (get treated.. beat it)<br>Come on now, what are you waiting for?

Come on get love  
>Come on and try<br>Come on now, what are you waiting for?  
>(gonna feel it)<p>

Come on get love  
>Come on and try<br>Come on now, what are you waiting for?

When the morning came I was up before first light...

* * *

><p><strong>KF:Dude... I never heard you sing before. That was awesome!<strong>

**Rob:That's my bro!**

**Arty:Yeah Arrow!**

**GA to the other mentors:That's my son!**

**Queenie:Next singer is... Zatanna!**

**Zee:Ooooooohh...What am I singing?**

**BYC: ****Girl Next Door****.**

**Rob:*excited* GO ZEE!**

**Arty:Go girlfriend!**

****Megan:Yay!****

* * *

><p><strong>Zatanna singing- <span>Girl Next Door<span>**

Small town homecoming queen  
>She's the star in this scene<br>There's no way to deny she's lovely  
>Perfect skin, perfect hair<br>Perfumed hearts everywhere  
>Tell myself that inside she's ugly<br>Maybe I'm just jealous  
>I can't help but hate her<br>Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
>She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands<br>She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
>She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door<p>

Senior class president  
>She must be heaven sent<br>She was never the last one standing  
>A backseat debutaunt<br>Everything that you want  
>Never to harsh or too demanding<br>Maybe I'll admit it  
>I'm a little bitter<br>Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
>She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands<br>She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
>She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door<br>Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
>I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else<p>

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
>She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands<br>I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
>She's Miss America and... she's Miss America<br>I'm just the girl next door...

* * *

><p><strong>Rob:*dreamily* wwwooooowwww... *faints*<strong>

**KF:That was great! Oh You made Rob faint! Hey that rhymes.*Robin wakes up.***

**J'onn:Nice singing.**

**Arty & Megan:Aaaaawww...**

**Zee:Thanks guys.**

**BYC:Again ... I'm not done with the chapter one songs but I'm still trying to get them done.**

**YJ:Review, review, review!**

**Queenie:See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BYC:We're back but still on the chapter one songs.**

**Queenie:There was a lot of songs.**

**BYC:Also I repeat only one song per review. Also I'm sorry to those reviewers who didn't get all their songs in the story, but I'm kind of skimming through the songs. So you might get only one or two song in here.**

**Kaldur:May we please get back to singing. Some heros are getting antsy.**

**Queenie:Alrighty! The first ones for this chapter is... Batman & Robin!**

**Rob:Say what?**

**Bats:I thought there were only solo songs!**

**BYC:Yeah. Well,I'm changing that. I kinda like the idea of duets.**

**Supey:So what are they going to have to sing?**

**KF:*Jumping up and down* Oh,Oh,Oh! Pick me!*Raised his hand* Pick me! I know!**

**Arty:How do you know?**

**KF:I got it from this site. *shows a laptop***

**BYC:Hey! Where did you get that?**

**KF:Queenie.**

**BYC:Queenie!**

**Queenie:Sorry! Could we please just get to the songs and forget about the laptop!**

**BYC:Fine. But I'm taking that laptop.**

***KF gives back the laptop.***

**Supes:So what are they going to sing?**

**KF, Queenie,& BYC: Badass by Saliva**

**Rob:I think we could do that. Right, Batman?**

**Bats:*nodded* Yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Batman &amp; Robin singing- <span>Badass<span>**

**Batman-** I need you to hear this loud and clear  
>The line and the sand is drawn and I have no fear<br>**Robin- **When I see red all I need is a reason to set me off  
>To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground<p>

**Batman- **Cause I'm a badass  
><strong>Robin- <strong>And you don't want to clash  
>Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash<br>**Batman- **Cause I'm a badass  
><strong>Robin- <strong>And this war is your last  
>You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast<p>

**Both- **Cause I'm a badass  
>A badass<br>Cause I'm a badass  
>A badass<br>A badass

**Batman- **Don't take this past the point of no return  
>You don't want this kind of lesson learned<br>**Robin- **When I see red all I need is a reason to throw it down  
>To take you out and you will have no doubt<p>

**Batman- **Cause I'm a badass  
><strong>Robin- <strong>And you don't want to clash  
>Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash<br>**Batman- **Cause I'm a badass  
><strong>Robin- <strong>And this war is your last  
>You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast<p>

**Both- **Cause I'm a badass  
>A badass<br>Cause I'm a badass  
>A badass<br>A badass

**Robin- **I'm going to walk away from this  
>And let it die than let it last<br>**Batman- **Your pushing me telling me to change my soul  
>And I'm gonna leave your body black and blue now<p>

**Batman- **Cause I'm a badass  
><strong>Robin- <strong>And you don't want to clash  
>Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash<br>**Batman- **Cause I'm a badass  
><strong>Robin- <strong>And this war is your last  
>You just crossed my path and I'll drop you fast<p>

**Batman- **Cause I'm a badass  
>A gun ready to blast<br>It's the wild wild west and I'm fast and fast  
><strong>Robin- <strong>Cause I'm a badass  
>I'll put your face in the grass<br>Don't test me boy cause I'll drop you fast

**Batman- **Cause I'm a badass  
>A badass<br>Cause I'm a badass  
><strong>Robin-<strong>Take your best shot  
>All you got<br>Good luck cause I'm a badass

**Both-**Cause I'm a badass  
>A badass<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Supes:Oh my gosh.<strong>

**Aquaman:Uuuh...**

**RA,Arty,& GA:That was so AWESOME!**

**KF & Flash:Oh Yeah!**

**Zee:That was so cool!**

**BYC & Queenie:You guys are right! You are BADASS!**

**Rob:*Bowing with Batman* Thank you!**

**Queenie:Next up... Kaldur!**

**BYC & KF:Your singing Under The Sea.**

***Aquaman & Aqualad sighs***

* * *

><p><strong>Aqualad singing- <span>Under The Sea<span>**

The seaweed is always greener  
>In somebody else's lake<br>You dream about going up there  
>But that is a big mistake<br>Just look at the world around you  
>Right here on the ocean floor<br>Such wonderful things surround you  
>What more is you lookin' for?<p>

Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Darling it's better  
>Down where it's wetter<br>Take it from me  
>Up on the shore they work all day<br>Out in the sun they slave away  
>While we devotin'<br>Full time to floatin'  
>Under the sea<p>

Down here all the fish is happy  
>As off through the waves they roll<br>The fish on the land ain't happy  
>They sad 'cause they in their bowl<br>But fish in the bowl is lucky  
>They in for a worser fate<br>One day when the boss get hungry  
>Guess who's gon' be on the plate<p>

Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>Nobody beat us  
>Fry us and eat us<br>In fricassee  
>We what the land folks loves to cook<br>Under the sea we off the hook  
>We got no troubles<br>Life is the bubbles  
>Under the sea<br>Under the sea  
>Since life is sweet here<br>We got the beat here  
>Naturally<br>Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
>They get the urge 'n' start to play<br>We got the spirit  
>You got to hear it<br>Under the sea

The newt play the flute  
>The carp play the harp<br>The plaice play the bass  
>And they soundin' sharp<br>The bass play the brass  
>The chub play the tub<br>The fluke is the duke of soul  
>(Yeah)<br>The ray he can play  
>The lings on the strings<br>The trout rockin' out  
>The blackfish she sings<br>The smelt and the sprat  
>They know where it's at<br>An' oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea  
>Under the sea<br>When the sardine  
>Begin the beguine<br>It's music to me  
>What do they got? A lot of sand<br>We got a hot crustacean band  
>Each little clam here<br>know how to jam here  
>Under the sea<br>Each little slug here  
>Cuttin' a rug here<br>Under the sea  
>Each little snail here<br>Know how to wail here  
>That's why it's hotter<br>Under the water  
>Ya we in luck here<br>Down in the muck here  
>Under the sea<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rob, RA,&amp;<strong> **KF:*laughing their asses off* That was hilarious!**

**Megan, Arty, Zee,& Black Canary(BC):*trying hard not to giggle or laugh.* That was great Kaldur!**

**Mentors:*sighing* It wasn't that funny.**

**BYC:Well, we should probably go to the next singer.**

**Kaldur:Thank you.**

**Queenie: Artemis!**

**Arty:*stops giggling* What do I have to sing?**

**BYC: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.**

**Zee:Ooooo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis singing- <span>Safe and Sound<span>**

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire  
>The war outside our door keeps raging on<br>Hold onto this lullaby  
>Even when the music's gone<p>

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>All the girls:*crying and hugging each other.* aaaaaaawwwwww...<strong>

**All the boys:(thinking)** _**Oh Shit! Why are they crying?**_

**Flash:*walks up to the girls* Uh... Are you girls alright?**

**BC:No! We're not you moron!**

**Queenie:Can't girls cry in peace?****!**

**BC:Yeah!**

**Flash:*backs away really fast* Uuuhh... Yes! Yes, you can cry in peace!**

**GA:*panics* Oh my gosh! Are they PMSing?**

**KF, RA, Rob,& Kaldur:*panicking* We're all gonna die!**

**Supey:*tilts his head* What's PMSing mean?**

**Bats:*panicking,too* They're in their menstrual cycle!**(Got this from a story I read. It was funny.)

**Supey:*understanding what it means,from the G-gnomes* Oh my gosh!**

**Supes:*covering his ears* It's way to much!**

**Aquaman & J'onn:*covering their ears,too* What do we do?**

***The guys turn to Batman.***

**Bats:What are you lookin' at? *glaring***

**Supes:Don't you have a protocol for this?**

***Batman blanks out. Then remember what his dad used to do when his mom was PMSing.***

**Bats:Get ice cream!**

***The boy got some ice cream. And gave them to the girls.***

**15 minutes later...**

**BYC:*feeling better* ON WITH THE SONGS!**

**Queenie:Next up is... Batman!**

**Bats:Uuuggghhhh!**

**Queenie:Good. You have to sing... Never Take Friendship Personal.**

**GA:That kinda suits you Bats.**

****Bats:*glaring* Shut up Ollie!****

* * *

><p><strong>Batman singing- <strong>Never Take Friendship Personal

There's a hatchet got a knife  
>When I awoke there was nothing real in this life<br>But dreams are so intoxicating, (intoxicating)  
>When you're doing this alone<br>Gun, rope, brick on the way  
>But words have no meaning when its you that says<br>I really do care, no baby I, I really do care!

Innocence gone, never take friendship personal  
>If you can't hold yourself together<br>Why should I hold you now?  
>In a sense gone, never take friendship personal<br>If you can't hold yourself together  
>Why should I hold you now?<p>

Once a skeptic, now the critic  
>And you think that you finally found a place of your own.<br>Amongst the cold and timid souls  
>Where only failure knows your name<p>

Look around for the closest to blame  
>But look no further than the hands beneath your arms<br>and now your 6 feet down, buried with,  
>with your passing fame fame fame fame.<p>

Innocence gone, never take friendship personal  
>If you can't hold yourself together<br>Why should I hold you now?  
>In a sense gone, never take friendship personal<br>If you can't hold yourself together  
>Why should I hold you now?<p>

Oh, oh, oh, you lie  
>Tell me something more than what you tried to hide<br>If you can't find yourself, then how can I expect to find you.  
>Oh, oh, oh, you cry<br>Tell me something more than what you try  
>The greatest tragedy is not your death<br>But a life without reason, your life has no purpose  
>Your life has no reason, your life has no purpose<p>

Innocence gone, never take friendship personal  
>If you can't hold yourself together<br>Why should I hold you now?  
>In a sense gone, never take friendship personal<br>If you can't hold yourself together  
>Why should I hold you now?<p>

Innocence gone, never take friendship personal  
>If you can't hold yourself together<br>Why should I hold you now?

* * *

><p><strong>Flash &amp; Aquaman:That song fits you so well.<strong>

**YJ:*clapping* Wooooo...**

**BYC:Aaaawwww...**

**Bats:*glaring* Ggggrrrrrrr...**

**GA:What are you a bear?**

***Queenie stops Batman from maiming Green Arrow.***

**Queenie: We should get back to the songs.**

**Rob:Yeah! Who's next?**

**BYC:Kid Flash!**

**KF:Oh! Don't worry I already know what I'm gonna sing! But I am not singin' Beautiful Soul to Arty!**

****Arty:Say What?****

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Flash singing- <span>Just A Little Faster<span>**

You keep calling it a crash and burn  
>Just waiting your turn<br>You might have time to speak  
>There barely was a lesson learned<br>'Cause it will return no favors back to me

I'm sure it tasted oh, so sweet  
>But it was never good enough for me<br>I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
>It was never good enough for me<p>

You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>I thought you'd promise me the world  
>Tell me what you're after<p>

Go on and take it way too far  
>'Cause here we are waiting once again<br>You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after, just a little faster<p>

Am I the only eyes that see so subtly  
>This cut and dry routine<br>Even when you're by my side  
>I still need time to feel the company<p>

I'm sure it tasted oh, so sweet  
>But it was never good enough for me<p>

I bit the tongue behind my teeth  
>It was never good enough for me<p>

You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>I thought you'd promise me the world  
>Tell me what you're after<p>

Go on and take it way too far  
>'Cause here we are waiting once again<br>You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after, just a little faster<br>Just a little faster

Hold your breath now, the bad was wearing thin  
>From the pavements settles in when we learn too much too soon<br>Hold your breath now, the bad was wearing thin  
>From the pavements settles in when we learn too much too soon<p>

You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>I thought you'd promise me the world  
>Tell me what you're after<p>

Go on and take it way too far  
>'Cause here we are waiting once again<br>You say you always keep your word  
>Show me what you're after<br>It was never good enough for me  
>Show me what you're after, just a little faster<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RA &amp; Rob:Isn't that a little cliche?<strong>

**Arty & Zee:Yeah?**

**KF:Maybe it is, Maybe it's not.**

**Flash:Nice song.**

**BYC:Next!**

**Queenie:Superboy!**

**Supey:I can do this! What's the song?**

**BYC:Kryptonite by 3 Doors down.**

**Supes:Why Kryptonite?**

**Bats:Shut up bastard it's his song! Not yours.**

**YJ:Yeah!**

* * *

><p><strong>Superboy singing- <span>Kryptonite<span>**

I took a walk around the world  
>To ease my troubled mind<br>I left my body laying somewhere  
>In the sands of time<br>But I watched the world float  
>To the dark side of the moon<p>

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
>To the dark side of the moon<br>After all I knew it had to be  
>Something to do with you<br>I really don't mind what happens now and then  
>As long as you'll be my friend at the end<p>

If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well, will you be  
>There a-holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<br>Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
>But still your secrets I will keep<br>You took for granted all the times  
>I never let you down<br>You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
>If not for me then you'd be dead<br>I picked you up and put you back  
>On solid ground<p>

If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well,  
>Will you be there a-holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<br>Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
>Holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<br>Kryptonite  
>Yeah!<p>

If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well,  
>Will you be there a-holding my hand<br>I'll keep you by my side  
>With my superhuman might<br>Kryptonite  
>Yeah!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YJ:YEAH! GO SUPEY!<strong>

**Supes:Why Kryptonite?**

**Bats:*hits Superman on the back of the head.* Shut up!**

**BC:Nice job Superboy!**

**Queenie:Next singers are...**

**Supey:Wait a minute... You said singers... with an 's'.**

**Queenie:*smiling* Yea I did. Now if you let me finish. Next singers are... Flash, Green Arrow, & Batman!**

**Flash, GA,& Bats:What?**

**Queenie:You guys are singing together.**

**RA, KF,& Rob:Cool!**

**Flash:Let's get this over with. What song?**

***BYC gotten a Super Evil Smile on her face.***

**GA to Flash & Bats:*gulp* I have a very bad feeling.**

**BYC:*still smiling* I'm Sexy And I know It.**

***The rest of the heros started laughing and giggling. But GA & Flash were shocked. But Batman was horrified.***

**Bats:Hell No! I'm not singing THAT song!**

***And he tries to escape(AGAIN).***

**BYC & Queenie:Oh no you don't!**

***BYC & Queenie tackled him and knocked him out with a frying pan.***

**BYC:*yells at the other heros* If you want them to sing that song you better help us tie him up!**

**YJ:We're helping!**

**The other Mentors:Us too!**

**GA & Flash:Uuuhh... We prefer not to. Just in case he might be mad at us if he knew we helped tie him up. And then he might get our heads.**

***YJ, BYC, Queenie & Mentors tied Batman up.***

**BYC to you:If you want them to sing you should review. And also I'm working on the songs.**

**Rob:Review it! PLEASE! I Beg You! *Gives puppy dog eyes***

**Queenie:You know you can't resist!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Queenie:HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH!**

**RA, Rob, & KF:Forget about intros! Go with the songs already!**

**Queenie:Meanies.**

**BYC:I know, right. And again still in chapter one songs. I'm skimming through them so you might not have all of your songs on here.**

**YJ:The songs already!**

**BYC:Fine. Fine.**

**Queenie:Here it is! You've been waiting for this... **

**BYC:Green Arrow... Flash... And Batman!**

**Bats:I. Hate. You.**

**BYC:You said that yesterday and today. I don't care.**

**Queenie:Yeah. Don't you even remember what happened?**

**Bats:Ggggggrrrrrrrr...**

* * *

><p><strong>*<em><span>Flashback<span>_***

**Bats:*groaning* Ugh... My head.**

**BYC:*whispering* He's waking up Queenie.**

**Queenie:*whispering* Should I hit him with a frying pan again?**

**Rob:*still whispering*No!**

**Bats:Ugh... What the heck happened?**

**GA & RA:He's totally awake now.**

**KF:Uuuhhm... Hi Bats.**

**Bats:*really awake now.* What Happened?**

**Flash:Well... Queenie knocked you out and BYC tied you up. *indicating the ropes that tied Batman up.***

**Bats:*looks down at his hands and sees the rope.* Get it of me!**

**BYC:Not until you promise to sing.**

**Queenie:Yeah. And besides you signed a contract. And we know who you are.**

**Bats:I didn't sign any contract! And I'm sure you don't know!**

**BYC:Oh yeah? Wanna bet?**

***_A Flashback within a Flashback_***

**A woman walked into a pub. The woman had her dark hair up and was wearing really short shorts and a half T-shirt. She walks over to the dark haired handsome man. Every guy looked at her as she was walking.**

**"Hey Bruce."**

**Bruce Wayne is at a pub after a really, really, really bad day.**

**"Huh? Oh- Hey. What are you doin' here?"**

**"Nuthin'. You want some drinks?"**

**"Sure. I need it right now."**

**After a couple(dozen) drinks...**

**Bruce was tipsy and absolutely drunk.**

**(the woman)****"Look I really am sorry about doin' this but I kinda had to. Can you sign this for me?" She hands him a contract.**

***slurry*"Ssssuuuurrrreeee." Bruce signs the paper.**

**The woman leaves. When she got outside,She gave the paper to BYC.**

**"I'm feeling really bad for doing that to him. But here."**

**"Thanks! Don't worry that video won't go on the internet."**

**"You know what? I think I should get Bruce out of there for all I know he might humiliate himself in there."**

**The woman left. BYC just smiled and held on to the contract.**

(Got the idea from Royal Crown's story. I do not own the idea of the flashback's contents.)

***_End of Flashback within a flashback_***

**YJ:*gasps* Batman!**

**Bats:*hung his head* Crap... wait a minute... Is that how I got to her apartment?**

**BYC:I guess... I left after she gave me the contract.**

**GA & Supes:*shocked* You got drunk?**

**Bats, BYC, & Queenie:Yup.**

* * *

><p><strong>YJ:Sing already!<strong>

**GA:Okay! We're singing already!**

* * *

><p><strong>Batman, Flash, &amp; Green Arrow singing- <span>I'm Sexy and I Know It<span>**

**GA-**When I walk on by,  
>Girls be looking like damn he fly <strong>*pretends to walk*<strong>  
><strong>Flash-<strong>I pick to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
>This is how I roll, animal print, pants, outta control,<br>**Batman-**It's Red Foo with the big afro  
>And like Bruce Lee I got the claw,yo<p>

**GA-**Girl look at that body

**Flash-**Girl look at that body** *shows some muscles***

**Batman-**Girl look at that body

**All-**I work out

**Flash-**Girl look at that body

**Batman-**Girl look at that body

**GA-**Girl look at that body ***shows biceps***

**All-**I work out

**Flash-**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see ***pretends to look around***  
><strong>Batman-<strong>Everybody stops and they staring at me  
><strong>GA-<strong>I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

**All-**I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it

***Everyone starts dancing! And I mean everybody. Yes, even Batman. =D***

**GA-**When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
><strong>Flash-<strong>When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)  
>This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go <strong>*pretends to drive a car*<strong>  
><strong>Batman-<strong>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service<p>

**GA-**Girl look at that body

**Batman-**Girl look at that body

**Flash-**Girl look at that body ***Shows muscles***

**All-**I work out

**Flash-**Girl look at that body** *him and GA shows their muscles***

**GA-**Girl look at that body

**Batman-**Girl look at that body

**All-**I work out

**Batman-**When I walk in the spot, this is what I see ***pretends to look around***  
><strong>GA-<strong>Everybody stops and they staring at me ***points at himself***  
><strong>Flash-<strong>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

**All-**I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it

**All-**I'm sexy and I know it...

**GA-**Check it out

Check it out

**Flash-**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah ***Everyone starts to wiggle. Yes, even Batman started to wiggle.***

**Batman-**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

**GA-**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

**All-**Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah

**Flash-**Do the wiggle man

Do the wiggle man

**GA & Batman-**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it

**Batman-**Girl look at that body ***Now shows his muscles... =D***

**GA-**Girl look at that body

**Flash-**Girl look at that body

**All-**I work out

**Batman-**Girl look at that body

**Flash-**Girl look at that body

**GA-**Girl look at that body

**All-**I work out

**All-**Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

* * *

><p><strong>YJ:That was so cool! =D<strong>

**Mentors:We're sexy and we know it!**

**Rob, RA, & KF:That's our mentors! Wwooooooo! *they're still dancin***

**BYC & Zee:Girl look at that body!**

**Queenie & BC:I work out!**

**Everyone:That was AWESOME!**

**Bats, Flash,& GA:*bowing* Thank you. Thank you.**

**BYC:Well, Now that's done. Next singer!**

**Queenie:Next is Artemis... Singing Big Girls Don't Cry!**

**KF:Seriously?**

**BYC:Yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis singing- <span>Big Girls Don't Cry<span>**

Da da da da

The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
>You're probably on your flight back to your home town<br>I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
>To be with myself and center<br>Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
>I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown<br>Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
>And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay<p>

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<p>

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
>We'll play jacks and Uno cards<br>I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
>Valentine<p>

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
>'Cause I want to hold yours too<br>We'll be playmates and lovers  
>And share our secret worlds<p>

But it's time for me to go home  
>It's getting late, dark outside<br>I need to be with myself, and center  
>Clarity, peace, serenity<p>

I hope you know, I hope you know  
>That this has nothing to do with you<br>It's personal, myself and I  
>We've got some straightenin' out to do<p>

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
>But I've got to get a move on with my life<br>It's time to be a big girl now  
>And big girls don't cry<br>Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

La da da da da

* * *

><p><strong>All the girls:AAAaaaaawwwww!<strong>

**All the boys:*thinking* _Please don't PMS. Please don't PMS._**

**KF:*Whispering to himself* Artemis is kinda cool... *He's not goin' to admit that to anyone***

**BYC to you:*whispering and holding a tape recorder* I taped that confession... If you want it, I'll trade it for some cookies and chocolate.**

**Rob:That was sweet an' all but lets go on with the songs!**

**Queenie:Fine... Next up is... Kid Flash!**

**KF:What am I singin'?**

**BYC:Sorry,Blame it on me.**

**Rob:Why that one?**

**Queenie:Just let him sing it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Flash singing- <span>Sorry,Blame it on me<span>**

***Looked at Artemis through most song... He's not going to admit that he did that either.***

As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility  
>I realize everything I do is affecting the people around me<br>So I want to take this time out and apologize for things I have done  
>And things that have not occurred yet<br>And the things they don't want to take responsibility for

I'm sorry for the times I left you home  
>I was on the road and you were alone<br>I'm sorry for the times that I had to go  
>I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know<br>That you were sitting home just wishing we  
>Could go back to when it was just you and me<br>I'm sorry for the times I would neglect  
>I'm sorry for the times I disrespect<p>

I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done  
>I'm sorry I'm not always there for my son<br>I'm sorry for the fact that I am not aware  
>That you can't sleep at night when I am not there<br>Because I am in the streets like everyday  
>Sorry for the things that I did not say<br>Like how you are the best thing in my world  
>And how I am so proud to call you my girl<p>

I understand that there's some problems  
>And I'm not too blind to look<br>All the pain you kept inside you  
>Even though you might not show<p>

If I can't apologize for being wrong  
>Then it's just a shame on me<br>I'd be the reason for your pain  
>And you could put the blame on me<p>

you could put the blame on me  
>you could put the blame on me<br>you could put the blame on me  
>you could put the blame on me<br>you could put the blame on me  
>you could put the blame on me<br>you could put the blame on me  
>you could put the blame on me<p>

I'm sorry for the things that he put you through  
>and all the times you didn't know what to do<br>I'm sorry that you had to go and sell those bags  
>To try to stay busy till you heard from dad<br>You would rather be home with all your kids  
>as one big family with love and bliss<br>Even though pops treated us like kings  
>He got a second wife and you didn't agree<p>

He got up and left you there all alone  
>I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own<br>I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief  
>I'm sorry that you son was once a thief<br>I'm sorry that I grew up way to fast ***Looks at his uncle for a little bit,until he turned his eyes back to Artemis.***  
>I wish I would've listened and not be so bad<br>I'm sorry that your life turned out this way  
>I'm sorry that the feds came and took me away<p>

I understand that there's some problems  
>And I'm not too blind to know<br>All the pain you kept inside you  
>Even though you might not show<p>

If I can't apologize for being wrong  
>Then it's just a shame on me<br>I'd be the reason for your pain  
>And you could put the blame on me<p>

you could put the blame on me  
>you could put the blame on me<br>you could put the blame on me  
>you could put the blame on me<br>you could put the blame on me  
>you could put the blame on me<br>you could put the blame on me  
>you could put the blame on me<p>

I'm sorry that it took so long to see  
>But they were dead wrong, trying to put it on me<br>I'm sorry that it took so long to speak  
>But I was on tour with Gwen Stefani<p>

I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt  
>And for the embarrassment that she felt<br>Just a little young girl tryin to have fun  
>But daddy should of never let her out that young<p>

I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down  
>I hope they manage better next time around<br>How was I to know she was underage  
>In a 21 and older club they say<p>

Why doesn't anybody want to take blame  
>Verizon backed out, disgracing my name<br>I'm just a singer trying to entertain  
>Because I love my fans, I'll take that blame<p>

Even though the blame's on you  
>Even though the blame's on you<br>Even though the blame's on you  
>I'll take that blame from you<p>

And you could put that blame on me  
>And you could put that blame on me<br>you could put that blame on me  
>you could put that blame on me<p>

And you could put the blame on me

And you could put the blame on me

* * *

><p><strong>Rob:Yeah! Go KF!<strong>

**Flash:*clapping louder than anyone else* That's my nephew!**

***Artemis didn't say much. But she liked it.***

**BYC:Next singer!**

**Queenie:Miss Martian!**

**Megan:YAY! What am I singing?**

**BYC & Queenie:Love Story by Taylor Swift.**

**Megan:Okay.**

**KF:Go Megalicious!**

**Supey:*****got annoyed* ****Shut up KF!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Martian singing- <span>Love Story<span>**

***She mostly looked at Superboy.***

We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes <strong>*closes her eyes,but opens them on the next verse*<strong>  
>And the flashback starts<br>I'm standing there  
>On a balcony in summer air<p>

See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<p>

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<p>

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<p>

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go and I said<p>

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult, but it's real<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<br>Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you is fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<p>

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<p>

And said, marry me Juliet  
>You'll never have to be alone<br>I love you and that's all I really know  
>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress <strong>*morphs into a girl with a white dress*<strong>  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rob:Now that I think about it, What she's singing is true. She met Superboy when they were younger.<strong>

**KF:Hey! She met me too!**

**Arty:Oh yeah! She met the clown too!**

**KF:Shut up Arty!**

**BYC:You both shut up! Nice singing Miss M! Next!**

**Queenie:Red Arrow & Artemis!**

**RA:Cool.**

**Arty:What are we singin'?**

**BYC: Moves like Jagger.**

**Arty & RA:Awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Red Arrow &amp; Artemis singing- <span>Moves Like Jagger<span>**

**RA-**Oh,  
>Just Shoot For The Stars<br>If it Feels Right  
>Then Aim From My Heart<br>If you Feel Like  
>And Take Me Away<br>Make it Okay  
>I Swear I'll Behave<p>

You Wanted Control  
>So We Waited<br>I Put On a Show  
>Now I Make It<br>You Say Im a Kid  
>My Ego is Big<br>I Don't Give a Shit

And it Goes Like This  
>Take Me By The Tongue<br>And I'll Know You  
>Kiss Me Till You're Drunk<br>And I'll Show You

All  
>The Moves Like Jagger<br>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger  
>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<p>

***Everyone started dancing! And I mean everyone.***

I Don't Need To Try To Control You  
>Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You<br>With The Moves Like Jagger  
>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<br>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

Maybe It's Hard  
>When You Feel Like<br>You're Broken And Scarred  
>Nothing Feels Right<br>But When You're With Me  
>I'll Make You Believe<br>That I've Got The Key, Oh!

So Get In The Car  
>We Can Ride it <strong>*pretends to drive a car*<strong>  
>Wherever You Want<br>Get Inside it  
>And You Want to Steer<br>But I'm Shifting Gears  
>I'll Take it From Here<p>

And it Goes Like This  
>Take Me By The Tongue<br>And I'll Know You  
>Kiss Me Till You're Drunk<br>And I'll Show You All

The Moves Like Jagger  
>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<br>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I Don't Need To Try To Control You  
>Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You<br>With The Moves Like Jagger  
>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<br>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

**Artemis-**You Wanna Know  
>How To Make Me Smile<br>Take Control  
>On Me Just For The Night<br>And If I Share My Secret  
>You're Gonna Have To Keep it<br>Nobody Else Can See This

So Watch An Learn  
>I Won't Show You Twice<br>Head To Toe  
>Oooh Baby Rub Me Right<p>

But If I Share My Secret  
>You're Gonna Have To Keep it<br>Nobody Else Can See This

**RA-**And it Goes Like This  
>Take Me By The Tongue<br>And I'll Know You  
>Kiss Me Till You're Drunk<br>And I'll Show You All

The Moves Like Jagger  
>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<br>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

I Don't Need To Try To Control You  
>Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You<br>With The Moves Like Jagger  
>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<br>I've Got The Moves Like Jagger

* * *

><p><strong>GA:*clapping and boasting to the other mentors* Those are my kids!<strong>

**Zee:Go Artemis!... And Red Arrow!**

**YJ:Wwwoooooooo!**

**BYC:Nice Job!**

**Supes:Who's next?**

**Queenie:*Smirking* Hehehe!**

**GA to the mentors:*whispering* I have a bad feeling.**

**BYC:*smirking too.* Green Arrow, Flash, & Batman!**

**Bats:Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooo! *Falls on his knees* WWwwwhhhhyyyyy? *Looks up at the sky***

**Flash looks at GA:Dude... Stop having bad feelings will ya! Every time you do that we have to sing together again!**

**GA:I can't help it!**

**Flash:*sighs* Fine... What do we have to sing?**

**Bats:Yeah! Let's just get this over with.**

**BYC & Queenie:*their smirks were still in place.* The Campfire Song Song.**

**Bats:... That's even worse than the first song. Green Arrow Stop Having Bad Feelings!**

**GA:I can't help it!**

**Flash:Let's just get it over with.**

**Bats:Then I may as well turn in my reputation and dignity!**

**GA:Hey! You aren't the only one going to sing here!**

**RA:Could you please just sing?**

**Rob:Yeah... Please sing.*Giving his most deadly puppy dog eyes***

**KF:You know you can't resist those innocent(yeah right) eyes.**

***He was right they couldn't.***

* * *

><p><strong>Batman, Flash, &amp; Green Arrow- <span>The Campfire Song Song<span>**

***Beware, Green Arrow has a guitar.***

**GA-**Lets gather around the campfire  
>And sing our campfire song<br>**Flash-**Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
>And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong<br>**Batman-**But it'll help if you just sing along

**Flash-**Pom Pom Pom...

**GA-**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
><strong>Flash-<strong>C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
>And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong<br>**Batman-**But it'll help if you just sing along

**Batman-**C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
>Patrick!<p>

**Flash-**Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...

**GA-**Squidward ***Looks at Batman... Batman glares back.***

**GA-**Good  
>It'll help<br>**Flash-**It'll help  
><strong>Batman-<strong>If you just sing along!

**GA-**OH Yea! ***Smashes his guitar.***

* * *

><p><strong>Rob:Uhm... the ending was kinda violent.<strong>

**KF:Yeah...*KF was going to stay away from Green Arrow,if he had a guitar again.***

**RA & other mentors:*They were laughing their butts off.* That was hilarious!**

**BYC:*secretly recorded it.* That was great!**

**BC:Great Job guys! But GA,honey, stay away from another guitar.**

**Queenie:Next singer is... Robin!**

**YJ:Yyyyeeeaaaahhhh! Go Robin!**

**Rob:What am I singin'?**

**BYC: Slipped Away by Avril Levigne.**

**Rob:Oh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robin singing- <span>Slipped Away<span>**

***Remembering his parents through the song. Batman remembered his parents too. =(***

Nana, nanana, nana  
>I miss you, miss you so bad<br>I don't forget you, oh it's so sad ***Looks at the sky***  
>I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly<p>

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<p>

Nana, nanana, nana  
>I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand<br>I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't ***Looks at the sky, again.***  
>I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly<p>

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<p>

I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
>I keep asking why?<br>And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it  
>It happened you passed by<p>

Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone, now you're gone  
>There you go, there you go<br>Somehow you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<p>

The day you slipped away  
>Was the day I found it won't be the same<p>

Nana, nanana, nana  
>I miss you<p>

***Robin started to cry. He missed them. Batman missed his,too. =(***** **(This is kinda sad.)

* * *

><p><strong>*When Robin was done singing, he ran too Batman's open arms. Batman covered him with his cape and they cried silently one knew what to do.*<strong>

**Supes to the others:Let's leave them alone.**

**GA:Yeah. Come on guys. Let them be.**

***YJ and the others left them.***

**BYC to you:That's the last song for this chapter. And Again still working on the songs,so PLEASE be PATIENT.**

**Queenie:Review! Review! And also please send some songs for the other mentors. They don't get enough songs to sing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rob:Hello! And welcome to Karaoke Justice! If your wondering why I'm doing this, it's because BYC is apparently sick.**

** KF:It's sad really... There was a lot of coughing, sneezing, and blowing noses...Yuk.**

**Queenie:Shut up you two. BTW good news I just checked the reviews and saw that we're almost done with the chapter 1 songs! Hooray! Again we're skimming through the songs, so sorry if not all of you songs get on here.**

**Kaldur:Let us sing some songs.**

**Rob:Fine. Fine. Queenie, Who's singing?**

**Queenie:Artemis!**

**Arty:*sarcasm* Oh joy. What do I have to sing?**

**Queenie: Shut up and Kiss me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis singing- <span>Shut up and Kiss me<span>**

You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
>On paper we're a disaster<br>And I'm driving you crazy  
>It's my little game<p>

I push you, and you push back ***pretends to push someone back***  
>Two opposites so alike that<br>Everyday's a roller coaster  
>I'm a bump you'll never get over<p>

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you can't handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits ***she kicked***  
>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<br>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
>Shut up and kiss me<p>

So shut up!  
>So shut up!<p>

I call you and you pick up ***pretends to be on the phone***  
>I tell you how much I'm in love<br>I'm laughing and you get mad  
>It's my little game<p>

Go ahead now, admit it  
>You like your world with me in it<p>

Like a record, it's broken  
>Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over<p>

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you can't handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just (just) so (so) full of it<br>Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
>Shut up and kiss me<p>

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
>The riffs on my guitar<br>The way we fight, we make up fast  
>Oooooh yeah …<p>

So shut up!

Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
>You say you (you) can (can) handle it<br>But there's no way to stop this now  
>So shut up and kiss me<p>

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
>But your just so freakin' full of it<br>Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
>Shut up and kiss me<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RA:Wwwwoooooooo! Go Artemis!<strong>

**YJ:*clapping*Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh!**

**GA:Go Artemis!**

**Rob to KF:Dude! Didn't you hear her? Shut up and kiss her already man! *cackling***

**KF:Shut up dude!**

**Queenie:Alright! Next one up is... Kid Flash!**

**KF:What am I singing?**

**Queenie: Kiss the Girl.**

**KF:Seriously?**

**RA:*laughing* Sing dude!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Flash singing- <span>Kiss the Girl<span>**

There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<p>

And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl

Yes you want her  
>Look at her you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you too  
>And there's one way to ask her<p>

It don't take a word  
>Not a single word<br>Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks at the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<p>

Shalalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>Ain't it a shame  
>Too bad,<br>You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy you'd better do it soon  
>No time will be better<p>

And she won't say a word  
>She won't say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl

Shalalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks at the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<p>

Shalalalalala  
>Ain't it sad<br>Ain't it a shame  
>Too bad,<br>You gonna miss the girl

Shalalalalala  
>Don't be scared<br>You got the mood prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<p>

Shalalalalala  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hid it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<p>

Shalalalalala  
>Float along<br>And listen to the song  
>The song says kiss the girl<p>

Whoa whoa

Shalalalalala  
>Music play<br>Do what the music say  
>You gotta kiss the girl<p>

Kiss the girl  
>Why don't you<br>Kiss the girl  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl

* * *

><p><strong>Rob:Come on man! Kiss the girl already! *Points at Artemis and starts cackling*<strong>

**Arty:Hey! Don't point at me!**

**J'onn:No fighting.**

**Aquaman:Who's next?**

**Queenie:It's Red Arrow!**

**RA:Song?**

**Queenie: Riot.**

**RA:Cool. I can do that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Red Arrow singing- <span>Riot<span>**

If you feel so empty  
>So used up, so let down<br>If you feel so angry  
>So ripped off, so stepped on<p>

You're not the only one  
>Refusing to back down<br>You're not the only one  
>So get up<p>

Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<p>

If you feel so filthy  
>So dirty, so fucked up<br>If you feel so walked on  
>So painful, so pissed off<p>

You're not the only one  
>Refusing to go down<br>You're not the only one

So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<p>

If you feel so empty  
>So used up, so let down<br>If you feel so angry  
>Just get up<p>

Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<p>

Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<p>

Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<br>Let's start a riot, a riot  
>Let's start a riot<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YJ:Yeeaaahhh!<strong>

**KF:Awesome!**

**Queenie:Okay! Please don't start a riot!**

**Aquaman:Who is singing next?**

**Queenie:*checks a list* Green Arrow!**

**KF:*stopped clapping* Does the song have a guitar in it? *He was serious and kinda worried.***

**Queenie:Don't think so. It's Saturday Night Fever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Green Arrow singing- <span>Saturday Night Fever<span>**

Listen to the ground.  
>there is movement all around.<br>There is something goin' down  
>and I can feel it.<p>

On the waves of the air,  
>there is dancin' out there.<br>If it's somethin' we can share,  
>we can steal it.<p>

And that sweet city woman,  
>She moves through the light,<br>Controlling my mind and my soul.  
>When you reach out for me<br>Yeah, and the feelin' is bright,

Then I get night fever, night fever.  
>We know how to do it.<br>Gimme that night fever, night fever.  
>We know how to show it.<p>

Here I am,  
>Prayin' for this moment to last,<br>Livin' on the music so fine,  
>Borne on the wind,<br>Makin' it mine.

Night fever, night fever.  
>We know how to do it.<br>Gimme that night fever, night fever.  
>We know how to show it.<p>

In the heat of our love,  
>Don't need no help for us to make it.<br>Gimme just enough to take us to the mornin'.  
>I got fire in my mind.<br>I got higher in my walkin'. ***pretends to walk***  
>And I'm glowin' in the dark;<br>I give you warnin'.

And that sweet city woman,  
>She moves through the light,<br>Controlling my mind and my soul.  
>When you reach out for me <strong>*pretends to reach out for something*<strong>  
>Yeah, and the feelin' is bright,<p>

Then I get night fever, night fever.  
>We know how to do it.<br>Gimme that night fever, night fever.  
>We know how to show it.<p>

Here I am,  
>Prayin' for this moment to last,<br>Livin' on the music so fine,  
>Borne on the wind,<br>Makin' it mine.

Night fever, night fever.  
>We know how to do it.<br>Gimme that night fever, night fever.  
>We know how to show it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flash:Wwwooooooo!<strong>

**KF:Yeah!**

**GA:*bowing* Thank you, Thank you very much!**

**Rob:Alright, next up is...**

**Queenie:Miss Martian!**

**YJ:YYyaaayyy!**

**Megan:What am I singing?**

**Queenie: Toxic.**

**Zee:I like that song.**

**Arty:Me too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Martian singing- <span>Toxic<span>**

Baby, can't you see?  
>I'm calling a guy like you<br>Should wear a warning  
>It's dangerous, I'm fallin'<p>

There's no escape  
>I can't wait, I need a hit<br>Baby, give me it  
>You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it<p>

Too high, can't come down  
>Losing my head<br>Spinning 'round and 'round  
>Do you feel me now?<p>

With a taste of your lips ***touches her lips***  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<p>

It's getting late  
>To give you up<br>I took a sip from my devil cup ***pretends to drink from a cup***  
>Slowly, it's taking over me<p>

Too high, can't come down  
>It's in the air<br>And it's all around  
>Can you feel me now?<p>

With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<br>And I love what you do  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<p>

Don't you know that you're toxic?

With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<p>

With a taste of your lips  
>I'm on a ride<br>You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
>With a taste of poison paradise<br>I'm addicted to you  
>Don't you know that you're toxic?<p>

Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now  
>I think I'm ready now<br>Intoxicate me now  
>With your lovin' now<br>I think I'm ready now

* * *

><p><strong>Zee:Wwwoooo!<strong>

**J'onn:Great singing M'gann!**

**BC:Who's next?**

**Queenie:Uhhmm... Robin & Artemis.**

**Rob & Arty:Huh?**

**Queenie:You're singing Secrets together.**

**Rob:Okay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robin &amp; Artemis singing- <span>Secrets<span>**

**Artemis-**I need another story  
>Something to get off my chest<br>**Robin-**My life gets kinda boring  
>Need something that I can confess<p>

**Artemis-**'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
>From all the truth that I've said<br>Come by it honestly I swear  
><strong>Robin-<strong>Thought you saw me wink, no ***he winked***  
>I've been on the brink, so<p>

**Both-**Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

**Robin-**This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>**Artemis-**Don't care if critics ever jump in line

**Both-**I'm gonna give all my secrets away

**Robin-**My God  
>Amazing that we got this far<br>**Artemis-**It's like we're chasing all those stars ***points to the sky.***  
>Who's driving shiny big black cars <strong>*pretends to drive*<strong>

**Robin-**And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
>And when a situation rises, just write it into an album <strong>*pretends to write.*<strong>  
><strong>Artemis-<strong>Seen it straight to go  
>I don't really like my flow, no, so<p>

**Both-**Tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

**Artemis-**This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>**Robin-**Don't care if critics ever jump in line

**Both-**I'm gonna give all my secrets away

**Robin-**Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
>Got no family I can blame<br>Just don't let me disappear  
>I'mma tell you everything<p>

**Both-**So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>I'm sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

**Artemis-**This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>**Robin-**Don't care if critics ever jump in line

**Both-**I'm gonna give all my secrets away

**Both-**So tell me what you want to hear  
>Something that were like those years<br>Sick of all the insincere  
>So I'm gonna give all my secrets away<p>

**Robin-**This time  
>Don't need another perfect line<br>**Artemis-**Don't care if critics ever jump in line

**Both-**I'm gonna give all my secrets away

**Both-**All my secrets away  
>All my secrets away<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Queenie:That song kinda fits you two.<strong>

**RA:It so does.**

**KF:What secrets does Arty have? I know Rob's secret. It's his identity. But I don't know what Arty's secret is.**

**Zee:That's what a secret is. No one knows her secret.**

**Aquaman:Well, it was a nice song.**

**Kaldur:Indeed.**

**J'onn:Who is next?**

**Queenie:*checks a list* Superboy!**

**Supey:What am I singing?**

**Queenie: I Want To Be Like You.**

** Supey:Sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Superboy singing- <span>I Want To Be Like You<span>**

***He looked at Superman through the entire song. Which made the Man of Steel uncomfortable.***

Now I'm the king of the swingers  
>Oh, the jungle VIP<br>I've reached the top and had to stop  
>And that's what botherin' me<br>I wanna be a man, mancub  
>And stroll right into town<br>And be just like the other men  
>I'm tired of monkeyin' around!<p>

Oh, oobee doo  
>I wanna be like you <strong>*points at Superman.*<strong>  
>I wanna walk like you <strong>*pretends to walk.*<strong>  
>Talk like you, too<br>You'll see it's true  
>An ape like me<br>Can learn to be human too

( Gee, cousin Louie  
>You're doin' real good<p>

Now here's your part of the deal, cuz  
>Lay the secret on me of man's red fire<p>

But I don't know how to make fire )

Now don't try to kid me, mancub  
>I made a deal with you<br>What I desire is man's red fire  
>To make my dream come true<br>Give me the secret, mancub  
>Clue me what to do<br>Give me the power of man's red flower  
>So I can be like you<p>

You!  
>I wanna be like you<br>I wanna talk like you  
>Walk like you, too<br>You'll see it's true  
>Someone like me<br>Can learn to be  
>Like someone like me<br>Can learn to be  
>Like someone like you<br>Can learn to be  
>Like someone like me! <strong>*points at himself*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Megan:You sang great Conner!<strong>

**Queenie to Supes:Don't make us call your mother.**

**Supes:*tried to stay quiet.* ...**

**Bats:Or Lois.**

**Supes:*He cracked.* PLEASE Don't call them!**

**BC:Nice singing Conner!**

**Arty:Who's next?**

**Queenie:Red Arrow.**

**RA:Song?**

**Queenie:*smirking* Breaking the Habit.**

**RA:*eyes bulged* Who requested this song?**

**Queenie:*still, smirking.* Royal Crown.**

**RA:Uuugghhh! RC!**

**Queenie:*laughing* Hahaha! Just Sing Speedy!**

**RA:It's Red Arrow!**

* * *

><p><strong>Red Arrow singing- <span>Breaking the Habit<span>**

Memories consume  
>Like opening the wound<br>I'm picking me apart again

You all assume  
>I'm safe here in my room<br>Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one  
>The battles always choose<br>'Cause inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused<p>

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean<p>

I don't know how I got this way  
>I know it's not alright<br>So I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit tonight<p>

Clutching my cure  
>I tightly lock the door<br>I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more  
>Than anytime before<br>I had no options left again

I don't want to be the one  
>The battles always choose<br>'Cause inside I realize  
>That I'm the one confused<p>

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>I don't know why I instigate  
>And say what I don't mean<p>

I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<br>So I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit tonight<p>

I'll paint it on the walls  
>'Cause I'm the one at fault<br>I'll never fight again  
>And this is how it ends<p>

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
>Or why I have to scream<br>But now I have some clarity  
>To show you what I mean<p>

I don't know how I got this way  
>I'll never be alright<br>So I'm breaking the habit  
>I'm breaking the habit<br>I'm breaking the habit tonight

* * *

><p><strong>GA:What habit are you breaking exactly?<strong>

**RA:*got nervous* I,uh, already broke it.**

**KF & Rob:*Standing up for their brother* It's nothing!**

**BC:Okay. Before this gets out of hand, Queenie, who's next?**

**Queenie:Uh, Robin!**

**Rob:My song?**

**Queenie: Edge of Glory.**

**Rob:Cool song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robin singing- <span>Edge of Glory<span>**

There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight  
>Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby<br>I got a reason that you  
>Who should take me home tonight<p>

I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight  
>Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby<br>Right on the limb is where we know  
>We both belong tonight<p>

It's hard to feel the rush  
>To brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<p>

I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<p>

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge  
>The edge, the edge, the edge<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you

Another shot before we kiss the other side  
>Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby<br>I'm on the edge of something final  
>We call life tonight, alright, alright<p>

Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
>Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby<br>It isn't hell if everybody knows my name  
>Tonight, alright, alright<p>

It's hard to feel the rush  
>To brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you  
>Where we can both fall far in love<p>

I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<p>

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge  
>The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<br>I'm on the edge with you

I'm on the edge with you  
>I'm on the edge with you<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment of truth<br>Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you

I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge  
>The edge, the edge, the edge, the edge<br>I'm on the edge of glory  
>And I'm hanging on a moment with you<p>

I'm on the edge with you  
>With you, with you, with you, with you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>With you, with you, with you, with you<p>

I'm on the edge with you  
>With you, with you, with you, with you<br>I'm on the edge with you  
>With you, with you, with you, with you<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YJ:Wwwoooooooo!<strong>

**Arty:Go Robin!**

**KF:Yeah!**

**RA:That was great!**

**Mentors:*clapping* Great job!**

**Queenie:Alright, next up is... Kid Flash!**

**KF:Sweet! It's my turn! What's my song?**

**Queenie:*smiling* Can't Touch This.**

**Rob & RA:*laughing* Do it! Do it! Do it!**

**YJ:*Joined in* Do it! Do it! Do it!**

**KF:Okay! Okay! I'll do it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Flash singing- <span>Can't Touch This<span>**

Can't touch this  
>Can't touch this<br>Can't touch this  
>Can't touch this<p>

My, my, my music hits me so hard  
>Makes me say "Oh my Lord"<br>Thank you for blessing me  
>With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet<br>It feels good, when you know you're down  
>A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown<br>And I'm known as such  
>And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch<p>

I told you homeboy ( can't touch this)  
>Yeah, that's how we living and you know (can't touch this)<br>Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)  
>Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (can't touch this)<p>

Fresh new kicks, advance  
>You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance<br>So move, outta your seat  
>And get a fly girl and catch this beat<br>While it's rolling, hold on  
>Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on<br>Like that, like that  
>Cold on a mission so fall them back<br>Let 'em know, that you're too much  
>And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch<p>

Yo, I told you (can't touch this)  
>Why you standing there, man? (can't touch this)<br>Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (can't touch this)

Give me a song, or rhythm  
>Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em<br>Now, they know  
>You talking about the Hammer you talking about a show<br>That's hype, and tight  
>Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe<br>Or a tape, to learn  
>What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn<br>The charts? Legit  
>Either work hard or you might as well quit<p>

That's word because you know...

Can't touch this  
>Can't touch this<br>Break it down! Stop, Hammer time!

Go with the funk, it is said  
>That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead<br>So wave your hands in the air  
>Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair<br>This is it, for a winner  
>Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner<br>Move, slide your rump  
>Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump<p>

Yeah... (can't touch this)  
>Look, man (can't touch this)<br>You better get hype, boy, because you know (can't touch this)  
>Ring the bell, school's back in (can't touch this)<p>

Break it down! Stop, Hammer time!  
>Can't touch this<br>Can't touch this  
>Can't touch this<p>

Break it down! (Nice pants, Hammer) Stop, Hammer time!

Every time you see me  
>The Hammer's just so hype<br>I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
>Now why would I ever stop doing this?<br>With others making records that just don't hit  
>I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay<br>It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer"  
>And the rest can go and play<p>

Can't touch this  
>Can't touch this<br>Can't touch this  
>Can't touch this<br>Can't touch this  
>Can't touch this<br>Can't touch this

* * *

><p><strong>Rob:That was so totally ASTEROUS!<strong>

**RA:Haha! Definitely asterous!**

**Arty:I feel whelmed.**

**Megan & Zee:Us too.**

**Queenie:Okay next up...Artemis!**

**Arty:What am I singin'?**

**Queenie: Won't say I'm in Love and the rest of the team,without KF, will be your backup.**

**YJ:What?**

**Queenie:Yeah, your backup. So please don't argue. KF, your not singin'.**

**KF:Too bad. Good luck guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis &amp; the Team(sans KF) singing- <span>Won't say I'm in Love<span>**

**Artemis-**If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
>I guess I've already won that<br>No man is worth the aggravation  
>That's ancient history-<br>Been there, done that!

**Team-**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you <strong>*Robin points at KF*<strong>  
>Try to keep it hidden<br>Honey, we can see right through you  
>Girl, ya can't conceal it<br>We know how ya feel and  
>Who're you're thinking of<p>

**Artemis-**No chance, no way ***Denying it***  
>I won't say it, no, no<p>

**Team-**You swoon, you sigh ***Miss Martian morphed into Artemis and swooned and sighed.***  
>Why deny it, uh-oh!<p>

**Artemis-**It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

**Artemis-**I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh<p>

**Team-**You keep on denying  
>Who you are and how you're feeling<br>Baby, we're not buying  
>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling <strong>*Superboy jumped to touch the ceiling.*<strong>  
>Face it like a grown up<br>When ya gonna own up  
>That ya got, got, got it bad<p>

**Artemis-**No chance, no way ***Still denying***  
>I won't say it, no, no <strong>*Grinned*<strong>

**Team-**Give up, give in  
>Check the grin, you're in love <strong>*Aqualad points out the grin.*<strong>

**Artemis-**This scene won't play  
>I won't say I'm in love <strong>*Still denying*<strong>

**Team-**You're doin' flips ***Robin flipped.***  
>Read our lips<br>You're in love

**Artemis-**You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it<p>

**Team-**Girl, don't be proud  
>It's ok, you're in love<p>

**Artemis-**Oh... ***Looks at KF.***  
>At least out loud<br>I won't say I'm in love

* * *

><p><strong>Mentors:*clapping and laughing* Nice Job!<strong>

**KF:*blushing* Uuhh... Y-y-yeah. N-nice job.**

**Queenie:Haha! You made KF blush!**

**RA:Cool.**

**Rob:Who's next?**

**Queenie:Green Arrow and Black Canary!**

**BC:My first song.**

**GA:Song,please?**

**Queenie: You Make Me Feel.**

**Rob, KF, & RA:Lovebirds!**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Canary &amp; Green Arrow singing- <span>You Make Me Feel<span>**

***They mostly looked at each other.***

**BC-**La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na<p>

**GA-**Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<strong> *pointed at her*<strong>  
>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve<br>And you're overdue

And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be

**BC-**Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

**Both-**You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You, you make me feel that

**GA-**Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well, then I'm your man <strong>*pointed his thumb at himself*<strong>

And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be

**BC-**Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like

Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like

**Both-**You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<p>

**BC-**Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<p>

**BC-**La la la la la  
>La la na na na<p>

**Both-**You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<p>

***Somewhere in the middle of the song, the other mentors & Roy covered the Teams eyes. XD***

* * *

><p><strong>GA:Ssoooo... What do you guys think?<strong>

**RA:You asked me why I left... This is a part of why I left. Inappropriate behavior with a woman in front of a kid. **(I was kinda laughing when I wrote this.)

**Bats:Stay away from my son.**

**Queenie:*Came back from somewhere after throwing up.*I wish BYC was here... so she could have covered my eyes.**

**GA:Oh come on! We sang great!**

**Queenie:Well, that's it for this chapter. And also BYC will try to do most of the songs from chapter 2 for the next chapter. Again, one song per review!**

**YJ:See ya next time! Oh, And Review too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**RA:Hola! And welcome to Karaoke Justice!**

***BYC comes rushing in.***

**BYC:I****'m Back!**

**Queenie:BYC your back! *Tackle-hugged BYC* Thank God! Your here!**

**KF:We have to warn you though... Never get close to GA,when he has a guitar in his hands.**

**BYC:What the heck happened while I was gone?**

**Bats:A lot of things.**

**Flash:Yeah. The kids almost started a riot.**

**BYC:What?**

**Rob:Let's just forget about what happened and sing. Okay?**

**BYC:Fine. By the way, here's some cookies. Someone gave them to me. They're a little burnt though. **

***Throws them all cookies.***

**Kaldur:Let's start singing.**

**Queenie:Okay. First up is... Robin. And Robin, Your singin' Beautiful Soul.**

**GA:Jesse McCartney?**

**Arty:Robin sounds like him.**

**Rob:I don't sound like that guy!**

**Queenie:We'll see.**

* * *

><p><strong>Robin singing- <span>Beautiful Soul<span>**

**Requested by- _xLittleMissReality_**

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold <strong>*Hugs himself*<strong>  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
>To you I'd be always faithful<br>I want to be what you always needed  
>Then I hope you'll see the heart in me <strong>*Puts his hand on top of his heart*<strong>

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold <strong>*Hugs himself, again.*<strong>  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>You're the one I wanna chase <strong>*Runs in place*<strong>  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<p>

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
>But I'm just fine moving forward<br>I'll ease your mind ***Points to his head***  
>If you give me the chance<br>I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<br>I don't wanna waste your time  
>Do you see things the way I do?<br>I just wanna know that you feel it too  
>There is nothing left to hide<p>

I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase ***Runs in place, again.***  
>You're the one I wanna hold <strong>*Hugs himself, again.*<strong>  
>I won't let another minute go to waste<p>

I want you and your soul  
>I don't want another pretty face<br>I don't want just anyone to hold  
>I don't want my love to go to waste<br>I want you and your beautiful soul  
>Ooooooo<br>Beautiful Soul, yeah  
>Oooooo, yeah<br>Your beautiful soul  
>Yeah<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BC:He does sound like Jesse McCartney.<strong>

**Megan, Arty, & Zee:We know!**

**KF:My best friend doesn't sound like that guy!**

**Rob:Thank you KF!**

**RA:Robin, You sound like him. Quit denying it.**

**Robin: ...**

**BYC:NEXT!**

**Queenie:Artemis! Singing Turn Me On!**

****Zee:By Nicki Minaj.****

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis singing- <span>Turn Me On<span>**

**Requested by- _Irenerb_**

Docta docta, need you back home, baby  
>Docta Docta, where you at?<br>Give me something  
>I need your love<br>I need your love  
>I need your loving<br>You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'

My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling real low<br>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<p>

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<p>

Boy, I'm achin', make it right  
>My temperature is super high<br>If I scream, if I cry  
>It's only 'cause I feel alive<p>

My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling real low<br>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<p>

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<p>

You've got my life in the palm of your hands ***raises one of her palms face up***  
>Come and save me now<br>I know you can, I know you can

Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my young  
>I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I<p>

I know you can save me  
>And make me feel alive<p>

Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touch me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on

* * *

><p><strong>Zee:WoooooHoooooo!<strong>

**RA:Nice singing Artemis!**

**Arty:Thanks guys!**

**Supey:Who's singing next?**

**BYC:Black Canary, Artemis, and Miss Martian!**

**BC:What's the song called?**

**Queenie:We actually don't know. But we know where it's from.**

**Arty:Then how can we sing a song that we don't know?**

**BYC:Here's the lyrics. *gives them the lyrics.***

**Megan:I guess we can do this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Canary, Artemis, &amp; Miss Martian singing- <span>(Don't know the name of the song.) From The Brave and The Bold, Birds of Prey<span>.**

**Requested by- _BreeZ1_**

**Arty-**Good evening, all you gentlemen  
>Mobsters, creeps and crooks<p>

**Megan-**Men in tights come after you  
>And still you're off the hook<p>

**BC-**For those who scare and terrorize  
>It's the dawn of a brand new day<p>

**All-**YOU SCUM CAN SIMPLY CALL US  
>THE ONE AND ONLY BIRDS OF PREY<p>

**Arty-**Green Lantern has his special ring ***Shows her hand***  
><strong>Megan &amp; BC-<strong>Pretty strong that little thing

**BC-**Blue Beetle's deeds are really swing  
><strong>Megan-<strong>But who will bring him out of his shell

**Arty-**Flash's rogues, they finish last ***points at Flash***  
><strong>Megan-<strong>Too bad sometimes he's just too fast

**All-**While all the boys can always save the day  
>No one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)<p>

**All-**While all the boys can always save the day  
>No one does it better<br>No one does it better than the Birds of Prey

**Arty-**Green Arrow has heroic traits ***points at Green Arrow***  
>That is when he's shooting straight (<strong>BC-<strong>Hey!) ***Shoots one of her bows***  
>I'm just saying<p>

**BC-**Aquaman's always courageous ***Points at Aquaman***  
><strong>Megan-<strong>His little fish, less outrageous

**BC-**Plasticman can expand  
><strong>All-<strong>Becomes putty in our hands ***Shows their hands***

**All-**While all the boys can keep you punks at bay  
>No one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)<p>

**All-**While all the boys can always save the day  
>No one does it better<br>No one does it better than the Birds of Prey

**Arty-**Batman throws his Batarang ***Points at Batman***

**Arty-**What a weapon, what a bang

**BC-**Check out that utility belt ***Points at her hip***  
>Sure can make a girl's heart melt <strong>*Everyone looks at Batman*<strong>

**Megan-**He's always right there for the save  
>I'd like to see his secret cave<p>

**All-**While Batman does things in his special way  
>He'd do it better with the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)<p>

**All-**While Batman always seems to save the day  
>No one does it better<br>No one does it better than the Birds of Prey (Birds of Prey)

**Arty-**Meow

* * *

><p><strong>*GA looks at Batman.*<strong>

**GA:Why the heck do, all the girls, love you? Your dark and moody!**

**Rob:How are we suppose to know? It's not his fault some girls just drool over him!**

**BYC:If you guys know how he looks like,under that mask, you'd know why.**

**Bats:I'm right here, you know.**

**KF:I think it's his abs.**

**RA:Dude. Why the heck are you lookin' at his abs?**

**KF:They were askin'!**

**GA:I don't wanna know why, anymore.**

**Bats:And you think I want to know?**

****Queenie:I think it's his ass.****

****BYC:*gasps* Queenie! ****

****Rob:Wow.****

**Aquaman:Who is singing next?**

**BYC:Kid Flash-**

**Queenie:Singing Yellow by Coldplay-**

**BYC & Queenie:To Artemis!**

**Arty & KF:NO! Not Again!**

**Megan:But you have to Wally.**

**Supey:Yeah. Just sing the song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Flash singing- <span>Yellow<span>**

**Requested by- _sing-it-for-september_**

Look at the stars ***Looks at the sky***  
>Look how they shine for you <strong>*Then, looks at Artemis. He does that through the whole song.*<strong>  
>And everything you do<br>Yeah, they were all yellow

I came along  
>I wrote a song for you <strong>*pretends to write.*<strong>  
>And all the things you do<br>And it was called 'Yellow'

So then I took my turn  
>Oh all the things I've done<br>And it was all yellow

Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
>Turn into something beautiful<br>D'you know? You know I love you so  
>You know I love you so<p>

I swam across  
>I jumped across for you <strong>*pretends to jump.*<strong>  
>Oh what a thing to do<br>'Cause you were all yellow

I drew a line** *pretends to draw a line***  
>I drew a line for you<br>Oh what a thing to do  
>And it was all yellow<p>

Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
>Turn into something beautiful<br>D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry  
>For you I bleed myself dry<p>

It's true  
>Look how they shine for you<br>Look how they shine for you  
>Look how they shine for<p>

Look how they shine for you  
>Look how they shine for you<br>Look how they shine

Look at the stars  
>Look how they shine for you<br>And all the things that you do ***looks at Artemis.***

* * *

><p><strong>Rob:Wooooo! Kiss her! Kiss her!<strong>

**KF:Shut up dude!**

**RA:Oh come on! Admit she's beautiful and that you like her, already!**

**Arty:Shut up Roy!**

**Queenie:Everyone shut up!**

**BYC:Well. This was the last song for today. Sorry if it was short.**

**Queenie:She'll try to update again in the weekend.**

**Rob:Keep reviewing!**

**RA:Yeah! Review!**

**BYC:Also, please get some songs for the mentors. They're not doing anything over here.**

**Everyone:Press the review button! We command you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**BYC:Hey guys! What's up?**

**Queenie:The sky.**

**GA:Some clouds.**

**Flash:The sun.**

**Rob:Everyone who's taller than me. *pouting***

**RA:*annoyed. He was still sleepy.* Why do you care?**

**BYC:Geez. I was only askin' how everybody feels. I didn't actually mean what was actually up. And for your information Roy, I care about how you people feel today... Nah! That's a flat out lie.**

**KF:But I didn't even say how I felt yet!**

**Supey:Just forget about it.**

**Arty:Hello! Songs!**

**BYC:Oh yeah! Queenie! Who's singin' first?**

**Queenie:... Wally!**

**Kaldur:And he is singing...**

**BYC: Boyfriend by Big Time Rush.**

**Rob:Sing it Bro!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Flash singing- <span>Boyfriend<span>**

**Requested by- _Jessie_**

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy...<p>

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
>(Yeah)<br>Any reason anything they could of said or done?  
>And everyday I see you on you're own<br>And I can't believe that you're alone  
>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said<p>

Looking for a  
>Looking for a<br>That you're looking for a boyfriend ***looks around***  
>I see that<br>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be  
>Is your boyfriend<br>Can't fight that  
>Let me down you know I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you've done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend<p>

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
>(To find the right words)<br>So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
>(Something that you've heard) <strong>*pretends to hear something*<strong>  
>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer<br>But I know I gotta put myself for worst  
>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard<p>

That you're looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that<br>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me<br>Can't you see all I really want to be  
>Is your boyfriend<br>Can't fight that  
>Let me down you know I'm coming right back<br>I don't care at all what you've done before  
>All I really want is to be your<p>

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend<p>

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here ***points down to the ground***  
>Everyday like slum-dog millionaire<br>Bigger than the twilight love affair  
>I'll be here<br>Girl I swear

Looking for a  
>Looking for a<br>That your looking for a boyfriend ***looks around***  
>I see that<br>Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me <strong>*points at himself*<strong>  
>Can't you see all I really want to be<br>Is your boyfriend  
>Can't fight that<br>Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
>I don't care at all what you've done before<br>All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend<br>(Your boyfriend)  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend<br>(All I really want is to be your)  
>(Your boyfriend)<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
>(Yeah)<br>(All I really want is to be your)  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend<p>

All I really want is to be your...

* * *

><p><strong>RA &amp; Rob: Boyfriend! *laughing*<strong>

**Arty:Wow. You must be really desperate to get a girlfriend Baywatch. *Trying to hide her smile.***

**Zee:*laughing so loud* Haha! Sorry I can't help it! Haha!**

**BYC:If you want I can get some fangirls over here. They would want to be your girlfriend. *smirking***

**Flash:You need to get a girlfriend, Kid.**

**KF:Uncle Barry!**

**GA:You can't blame him, he's tellin' the truth. You need one.**

**Queenie:Okay,okay. Let's just get to the next singer. Who is-**

**BYC:Green Arrow!**

**GA:What am I singin'?**

**Queenie: I'd Come For You by Nickleback.**

**RA:Why does that song sound familiar to me?... eh.**

****BYC:It better be familiar to you.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Green Arrow singing- <span>I'd Come For You<span>****

**Requested by- _Lin36bffbecca _ **

Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.  
>Like wounded soldiers in need of healing.<br>Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding  
>Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it<p>

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground ***points to the ground***  
>But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now<br>Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
>Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow. <strong>*points to RA*<strong>

By now you'd know that I'd come for you  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you

I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing ***looks at RA***  
>My mind was closing, now I'm believing <strong>*points at his head*<strong>  
>I finally know just what it means to let someone in<br>To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
>So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone<br>I'd search forever just to bring you home,  
>Here and now this I vow<p>

By now you'd know that I'd come for you ***points to RA***  
>No one but you, yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to  
>And I'd fight for you<br>I'd lie, it's true  
>Give my life for you<br>You know I'd always come for you  
>You know I'd always come for you<p>

No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you ***points at RA***

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,  
>Yes I'd come for you<br>But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
>I'd lie, it's true<br>Give my life for you  
>You know I'd always come for you<p>

No matter what gets in my way  
>As long as there's still life in me <strong>*points at himself*<strong>  
>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<br>I'd crawl across this world for you  
>Do anything you want me to<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
>You know I'll always come for you<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RA:That was the almost THE awkwardest moment ever!<strong>

**Rob:Roy. Awkwardest isn't a word.**

**Aquaman:Just like 'whelmed' and 'aster' aren't words.**

**KF:Ooooh... Rob you just got pawned!**

**Arty:I think Roy is right. That was a very awkward moment.**

**RA:I'm glad someone agrees with me.**

**GA:Oh come on! What I sang was true!**

**RA:*facepalmed* Ugh.**

**BYC:Oookkaaayy. Next song! Er... Singer, I mean.**

**Queenie:Megan! Your singing next!**

**Megan:Yay! *clapping***

**BYC:Your singing... Lady in Spain! **

**Queenie:*looks at BYC* Did you just eat some candy?**

**BYC:Yeah! So what Queenie-poo?**

**Supes:What's wrong with her? *worried***

**Queenie:Sugar Rush! Watch out! *Almost got hit with a printer***

**KF:Where the heck did she get a printer?**

****Queenie:How am I suppose to know? Megan! Sing already! *dodged another printer*****

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Martian singing- <span>Lady in Spain<span>**

**Requested by- _Just-the-hands_**

I am the lady in Spain  
>I'll sing a haunting refrain<br>I am the lady from Mars ***points to the sky***  
>And I can unscrew the stars<br>I can be  
>Anything I see <strong>*looks around*<strong>  
>I can be<br>Anything that I, anything that I see

And I am in love with a boy** *looks at Conner***  
>Manufacture to destroy<br>I shall unravel my love  
>I can unthread woolen gloves <strong>*morphs her hands into gloves*<strong>  
>I can do anything I want to<br>I can do anything I want anything my heart tells me to do  
>Tells me to do<br>Tells me to do  
>Dododo-dodododo-dododododo<p>

I can do-ooo-ooo  
>Anything I want to<br>I can be-ee-eeee  
>Anything that I see<br>I can do-oooo-ooooooo anything I want to  
>I can be anything that I see<br>Anything that I see

* * *

><p><strong>BC, Zee,&amp; Arty: Aaawww.<strong>

**J'onn:That was great singing M'gann.**

**BYC:Yeah! *still has the sugar rush.***

**Queenie:It was cool when you morphed you hands.**

**Supes:Who's singing next?**

**BYC:Conner! Conner! Conner! *running around in circles***

**Rob:She shouldn't eat sugar anymore.**

**Flash:She looks chaotic.**

**BYC:You look chaotic, Flash-man! *pointing at flash***

**Queenie:Conner! Your singing Worth the Pain.**

**Supey:Got it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Superboy singing- <span>Worth the Pain<span>**

**Requested by- _just-the-hands_**

The light at the end has faded away  
>One terror after another<br>So we're in the fire, the embers of faith  
>Will burn through tomorrow, you're breathing<p>

It's worth the pain, it's worth the pain  
>It's worth the pain, God's in the rain<br>It's not too late to start again  
>It's worth the pain so hold on tonight<p>

Your passionate eyes try to explain ***points to his eyes***  
>All the blindness you're feeling<br>The six feet of lies exposed in His fire  
>Resurrecting your sunrise, you're breathing<p>

It's worth the pain, God's in the rain  
>It's not too late to start again<br>It's worth the pain so hold on tonight

There's grace  
>When you're at your wit's end, begging for air<br>He'll take you by the hand  
>There's grace<p>

It's not too late to start again  
>It's worth the pain so hold on tonight<p>

It's worth the pain, God's in the rain  
>It's not too late to start again<br>It's worth the pain so hold on tonight

It's worth the pain, God's in the rain  
>It's not too late to start again<br>It's worth the pain so hold on tonight

* * *

><p><strong>RA:Woah. Didn't think you can sing like that.<strong>

**Arty:Nice.**

**Megan:That was great Conner! *she hugged him***

**Kaldur:Nice job, my friend.**

**KF:Great job, man!**

**Rob:Who's next?**

**BYC:Batman and Robin to the stage! *makes a superhero pose***

**Batman:I presume, we are next Robin. *looking at BYC***

**Queenie:Yeah. It's your turn. By the way, your singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams. *goes up to BYC and hits BYC on the head with her favorite frying pan.***

**BYC:Ugh. *went unconscious.***

**Rob:Let's do this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Batman and Robin singing- <span>Boulevard of Broken Dreams<span>**

**Requested by- _RobxKF4eva_**

**Bats-**I walk a lonely road  
>The only one that I have ever known<br>**Rob-**Don't know where it goes  
>But it's home to me and I walk alone <strong>*pretends to walk*<strong>

**Rob-**I walk this empty street  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>**Bats-**When the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk alone <strong>*pretends to walk*<strong>

**Both-**I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

**Bats-**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
><strong>Rob-<strong>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating** *puts his hand where his heart is***  
><strong>Bats-<strong>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
><strong>Rob-<strong>'til then I walk alone

**Both-** Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
>Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah<p>

**Bats-**I'm walking down the line ***pretends to walk***  
><strong>Rob-<strong>That divides me somewhere in my mind ***points to his head***  
><strong>Bats-<strong>On the border line  
><strong>Rob-<strong>Of the edge and where I walk alone** *pretends to walk***

**Rob-**Read between the lines ***pretends to read***  
><strong>Bats-<strong>What's fucked up when everything's alright  
>Check my vital signs<br>**Rob-**To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

**Both-**I walk alone  
>I walk alone<br>I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

**Rob-**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me ***points to his shadow***  
><strong>Bats-<strong>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating ***puts his hand over where his heart is***  
><strong>Rob-<strong>Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me ***looks around***  
><strong>Bats-<strong> 'til then I walk alone ***pretends to walk***

**Both-** Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
>Ah-ah, ah-ah<p>

**Both-**I walk alone  
>I walk a...<p>

**Bats-**I walk this empty street ***pretends to walk***  
>On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams<br>**Rob-**When the city sleeps  
>And I'm the only one and I walk a... <strong>*pretends to walk*<strong>

**Bats-**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating<br>**Rob-**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

**Both-** 'til then I walk alone...

* * *

><p><strong>YJ:Wooohooo!<strong>

**Mentors:That was great!**

**Queenie:I love it when they sing.**

**BYC:*sugar rush gone* I love Green Day.**

**Rob:Thank you very much! *bowing***

**BYC:Next!**

**Queenie: Arty! Singing Pain by Three Days Grace!**

**Arty:Don't call me Arty!**

**Queenie:Geez.**

****KF:Arty! Arty! Arty! *got hit on the head* Ow.****

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis singing- <span>Pain<span>**

**Requested by- _Night Scorpio_**

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand ***shows her hand***  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<p>

This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand ***Shows her hand***  
>When the lights go out you will understand <strong>*Points at the light*<strong>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Anger and agony  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me, I've got a plan ***points at herself***  
>When the lights go off, you will understand<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain<p>

I know, I know that you're wounded  
>You know, you know that I'm here to save you <strong>*points at herself*<strong>  
>You know, you know I'm always here for you<br>I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<p>

Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<br>Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
>Rather feel pain<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KF:Well, I would rather have happiness with love!<strong>

**Rob:Eh. Would you like a side order of fries with that?**

**RA:Yes he would.**

**Arty:I would rather feel pain than eat as much fries as him.**

**BYC:Thanks a lot guys! I'm feeling hungry now!**

**BC:Then go order some fries.**

**BYC:I don't want to. I want chocolate.**

**Queenie:Oh no you don't! I'm not going to stand it if you get another sugar rush!**

**Flash:Seeing you like that was like seeing Wally after he ate Fruit Loops, candy, and soda at the same time. That was a terrifying moment. *Shuddering***

**KF:I wasn't that bad. Did you see her throw that printer? I even thought she was going to hit me! She's a fast thrower.**

**Bats:With excellent aim.**

**BYC:Thanks guys.**

**J'onn:Who is next to sing?**

**Queenie:Oh yeah! Uhm... Kaldur!**

**Kaldur:What am I going to sing?**

**BYC: 1985 by Bowling for Soup.**

**KF:I would bowl for soup.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aqualad singing- <span>1985<span>**

**Requested by- _GhostShadow1312_**

Woohoohoo  
>Woohoohoo<p>

Debbie just hit the wall ***points to a wall***  
>She never had it all<br>One Prozac a day  
>Husband's a CPA<br>Her dreams went out the door ***pretends to walk***  
>When she turned twenty four<br>Only been with one man  
>What happened to her plan?<p>

She was gonna be an actress  
>She was gonna be a star<br>She was gonna shake her ass ***Shakes his hips***  
>On the hood of Whitesnake's car<br>Her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
>Looks at her average life<br>And nothing has been alright since

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
>Way before Nirvana<br>There was U2 and Blondie  
>And music still on MTV<br>Her two kids in high school  
>They tell her that she's uncool<br>Cause she's still preoccupied  
>With 19, 19, 1985<p>

Woohoohoo  
>(1985)<br>Woohoohoo

She's seen all the classics  
>She knows every line <strong>*pretends to make a line*<strong>  
>Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink<br>Even Saint Elmo's Fire  
>She rocked out to Wham<br>Not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
>Thought she'd get a hand <strong>*shows his hand*<strong>  
>On a member of Duran Duran<p>

Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin  
>And who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen<br>When did reality become T.V.  
>Whatever happened to sitcoms, game shows<br>(on the radio was)

Springsteen, Madonna  
>Way before Nirvana<br>There was U2 and Blondie  
>And music still on MTV<br>Her two kids in high school  
>They tell her that she's uncool<br>Cause she's still preoccupied  
>With 19, 19, 1985<p>

Woohoohoo

She hates time make it stop  
>When did Motley Crue become classic rock?<br>And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
>Please make this stop<br>Stop!  
>And bring back<p>

Springsteen, Madonna  
>Way before Nirvana<br>There was U2 and Blondie  
>And music still on MTV<br>Her two kids in high school  
>They tell her that she's uncool<br>Cause she's still preoccupied  
>With 1985<p>

Woohoohoo

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
>Way before Nirvana<br>There was U2 and Blondie  
>And music still on MTV (woohoohoo)<br>Her two kids in high school  
>They tell her that she's uncool<br>Cause she's still preoccupied  
>With 19, 19, 1985<p>

* * *

><p><strong>GA:That was great!<strong>

**Rob:Awesome dude!**

**Aquaman:You surprise me every time you sing Kaldur'ahm. *smiling***

**BYC:Next!**

**Queenie: Wally!**

**KF:Awesome!**

**BYC:Your supposed to sing I'm Bringing Sexy Back!**

**Arty & Zee:Hahaha! That's perfect!**

**RA & Rob: Perfecto! Haha!**

**Mentors:Hehe! *Snickering***

****KF:Quit laughing! I'm singing!****

* * *

><p><strong>Kid Flash singing- <span>I'm Bringing Sexy Back<span>**

**Requested by- _GhostShadow1312_**

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
>Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah)<br>I think you're special, what's behind your back? (yeah)  
>So turn around and I'll pick up the slack (yeah)<p>

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe (uh huh)  
>You see these shackles <strong>*shows his hands*<strong>  
>Baby I'm your slave (uh huh)<br>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh huh) ***pretends to whip someone***  
>It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh huh)<p>

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>V.I.P.  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me ***points at himself***  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're working with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips ***shakes his hips***  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile ***smiles***  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<p>

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
>Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)<br>Come let me make up for the things you lack (yeah)  
>'Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast (yeah)<p>

Take 'em to the bridge

Dirty babe (uh huh)  
>You see these shackles <strong>*shows his hands*<strong>  
>Baby I'm your slave (uh huh)<br>I'll let you whip me if I misbehave (uh huh)  
>It's just that no one makes me feel this way (uh huh)<p>

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>V.I.P.  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me ***points at himself***  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're working with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile ***smiles***  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<p>

You ready?

You ready?

You ready?

I'm bringing sexy back (yeah)  
>You motherf*****s watch how I attack (yeah)<br>If that's your girl you better watch your back (yeah)  
>'Cause she'll burn it up on me and that's a fact (yeah) <strong>*points at himself*<strong>

Take 'em to the chorus

Come here girl  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Come to the back  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>V.I.P.  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Drinks on me  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Let me see what you're working with  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Look at those hips ***points at his hips***  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>You make me smile *smiles*  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>Go ahead child  
>Go ahead, be gone with it<br>And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<br>Go ahead, be gone with it  
>Get your sexy on<p>

You ready?

You ready?

* * *

><p><strong>Rob &amp; RA:*doubles over laughing* Hahahaha! Bring the sexy back!<strong>

**Arty:*shocked* Oh my gosh!**

**Megan: *looks at Robin* Are you sure that's KF?**

**Flash:*gasps* Ugh. *faints***

**Bats:*Checks Flash's heartbeat* He's okay! He fainted!**

**BYC:Hey! Flash Kid! Your uncle just fainted!**

**KF:OMGOMGOMG! WhathappenedtouncleBarry? What happened?**

**Flash:*stands up all of a sudden* I'm okay!**

**Queenie:Let's just forget about this and just go to the other songs.**

**BC:Who's singing next?**

**BYC:The whole YJ Team! Singing-**

**Queenie: 'There! Right There!' From Legally Blonde.**

****KF:The whole team? Awesome!****

* * *

><p><strong>Young Justice Team singing- <span>'There! Right There!'<span>**

**Requested by- _TridentBearer1_**

**Arty-**

There! Right There! ***points to Rob***  
>Look at that tan, that tinted skin.<br>Look at the killer shape he's in.  
>Look at that slightly stubbly chin.<br>Oh Please he's gay, totally gay.

**KF-**  
>I'm not about to celebrate.<br>Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate.  
>This guy's not gay, I say not gay. <strong>*Shakes his head no*<strong>

**All-**  
>That is the elephant in the room.<br>Well is it relevant to assume  
>that a man who wears perfume<br>is automatically radically fey?

**Rob-**  
>But look at his coiffed and crispy locks.<p>

**Arty-**  
>Look at his silk translucent socks. <strong>*points at her socks*<strong>

**KF-**  
>There's the eternal paradox.<br>Look what we're seeing.

**Arty-**  
>What are we seeing?<p>

**KF-**  
>Is he gay?<p>

**Arty-**  
>Of course he's gay.<p>

**KF-**  
>Or European?<p>

**All-**  
>Ohhhhhh.<br>Gay or European?  
>It's hard to guarantee<br>Is he gay or European?

**Supey-**  
>Well, hey don't look at me. <strong>*points at himself*<strong>

**Megan-**  
>You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports.<br>They play peculiar sports.

**All-**  
>In shiny shirts and tiny shorts.<br>Gay or foreign fella?  
>The answer could take weeks.<br>They will say things like "ciao bella"  
>while they kiss you on both cheeks. <strong>*points at one of her cheeks*<strong>

**Arty-**  
>Oh please.<p>

**All-**  
>Gay or European?<br>So many shades of gray.

**Supey-**  
>Depending on the time of day, the French go either way.<p>

**All-**  
>Is he gay or European?<br>or

**KF-**  
>There! Right There!<br>Look at that condescending smirk. ***points at Rob's smirk***  
>Seen it on every guy at work.<br>That is a metro hetero jerk.  
>That guy's not gay, I say no way.<p>

**All-**  
>That is the elephant in the room.<br>Well is it relevant to presume  
>that a hottie in that costume <strong>*point at Rob's costume*<strong>

**Arty-**  
>Is automatically-radically<p>

**KF-**  
>Ironically chronically<p>

**Megan-**  
>Certainly pertin'tly<p>

**Supey-**  
>Genetically medically<p>

**All-**  
>GAY!<br>OFFICIALLY GAY!  
>OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY<br>DAMNIT!

Gay or European?

**KF-**  
>So stylish and relaxed.<p>

**All-**  
>Is he gay or European?<p>

**KF-**  
>I think his chest is waxed. <strong>*points at his chest*<strong>

**Megan-**  
>But they bring their boys up different there.<br>It's culturally diverse.  
>It's not a fashion curse.<p>

**All-**  
>If he wears a kilt or bears a purse.<br>Gay or just exotic?  
>I still can't crack the code.<p>

**Kaldur-**  
>Yet his accent is hypnotic<br>but his shoes are pointy toed. ***points at his shoes***

**All-**  
>Huh.<br>Gay or European?  
>So many shades of gray.<p>

**Arty-**  
>But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday.<p>

**All-**  
>Is he gay or European?<br>gay or european?  
>Gay or Euro-<p>

**Kaldur-**  
>Wait a minute!<br>Give me a chance to crack this guy.  
>I have an idea I'd like to try.<p>

**KF- **  
>The floor is yours.<p>

**Kaldur-**  
>So Mr. Argitacos...<br>This alleged affair with Ms. Windam has been going on for...?

**Rob-**  
>2 years.<p>

**Kaldur-**  
>And your first name again is...?<p>

**Rob-**  
>Mikos.<p>

**Kaldur-**  
>And your boyfriend's name is...?<p>

**Rob-**  
>Carlos.<br>I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend.  
>I thought you say best friend. Carlos is my best friend. <strong>*points at KF*<strong>

**KF-**  
>You bastard! <strong>*points at Rob*<strong>  
>You lying bastard!<br>That's it.  
>I no cover for you, no more!<br>Peoples.  
>I have a big announcement.<br>This man is Gay and European!  
>you've got to stop your being<br>a completely closet case.  
>No matter what he say.<br>I swear he never ever ever swing the other way.  
>You are so gay.<br>You big parfait!  
>You flaming boy band cabaret. <strong>*points at Rob*<strong>

**Rob-**  
>I'm straight! <strong>*points at himself*<strong>

**KF-**  
>You were not yesterday.<br>So if I may, I'm proud to say, ***points at himself***  
>He's gay! <strong>*points at Rob*<strong>

**All-**  
>And European!<p>

**KF-**  
>He's gay!<p>

**All-**  
>And European!<p>

**KF-**  
>He's gay!<p>

**All-**  
>And European and Gay!<p>

**Rob-**  
>Fine okay I'm gay!<p>

**All-**  
>Hooray!<p>

**Rob & KF-**  
>Fine. Okay. We're gay! <strong><strong>*points at themselves*<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Zee:Uhhh... *looks at Robin* Are you actually gay?<strong>

**Rob:No. I'm not gay. I got the short stick when we were picking who was supposed to be the gay guy. KF had the second short stick.**

**KF:I'm not gay! Nor am I a European!**

**RA:Haha! *laughing loudly* Oh wow!**

**BYC:Okay! That was the last song for this chapter! See ya next time!**

**Queenie:Review it!**

**YJ:Review it!**

**Mentors:Press the damn button!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BYC:Hey guys!**

**Queenie:Ready for another chapter?**

**Rob:Forget about the intros! I'm ready to sing! *hyped***

**KF:Not everyone is ready dude. I mean look at Blondie. *Pointed at Arty***

**Arty:Why are you pointin' at me for? *grouchy***

**KF:Nuthin'.**

**GA:To The Soooooooongs! *said it with an opera voice***

**Supey & Supes:Ow! My ears!**

**Bats:*punches GA on the shoulder* You'll make us all deaf if you do that again.**

**BYC:Alright. Queenie, who's singing first in this chapter?**

**Queenie:Robin! It's your turn!**

**Robin:****Care este piesa mea, domnişoară Queenie?**

**RA:Uh... What did you just say?**

**Bats:Robin, speak in English. They don't know what your saying.**

**Rob:*mumbled* Ruin all my fun why don't you. *normal voice* I said, "What is my song, miss Queenie?"**

**Queenie:Oh. Well then, your song is Hero by Skillet.**

**Rob:Haha! Sweet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Robin singing- <span>Hero<span>**

**Requested by- _TwinMoonAlchemist_**

I'm just a step away ***stepped back***  
>I'm just a breath away<br>Losing my faith today  
>Falling off the edge today<p>

I am just a man ***points at himself***  
>Not superhuman<br>I'm not superhuman  
>Someone save me from the hate<p>

It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>Falling from my faith today  
>Just a step from the edge<br>Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<p>

I've gotta fight today  
>To live another day<br>Speaking my mind today *points at his head*  
>My voice will be heard today<p>

I've gotta make a stand  
>But I am just a man<br>I'm not superhuman  
>My voice will be heard today<p>

It's just another war  
>Just another family torn<br>My voice will be heard today  
>It's just another kill<br>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now ***points at himself***  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<p>

I need a hero to save my life  
>I need a hero, just in time<br>Save me just in time  
>Save me just in time<p>

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
>Who's gonna help us survive?<br>We're in the fight of our lives  
>And we're not ready to die<p>

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<br>I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
>Living in me<p>

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
>Today I'm speaking my mind <strong>*points at his head*<strong>  
>And if it kills me tonight<br>I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<p>

I need a hero to save me now  
>I need a hero, save me now<br>I need a hero to save my life  
>A hero will save me just in time<p>

(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<br>Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<br>Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
>I've got a hero<p>

I need a hero  
>A hero's gonna save me just in time<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YJ:Wooooo! Robin!<strong>

**Zee:That was great Robin!**

**Rob:*blushing* Thanks Zatanna.**

**KF & RA:OoOoOoOoOo! Robin's got a cru-ush!**

**Arty:Shut up you two! Your making him embarrassed!**

**Zee & Rob:*both blushing* Uhm...**

**BYC:Next victim- e****r, singer, I mean****!**

**Queenie:Artemis! Your next!**

**Megan:Go on the stage!**

**BC:Patience. She doesn't even know what she's going to sing.**

**BYC:She's singing Alice-**

**Queenie:By Avril Lavigne.**

**Flash:Why Alice?**

**BYC, Queenie, Arty, GA, Bats,& Rob: Nothing!**

**KF:*suspicious* Hhmmm... *shrugged* Eh. *Then ate a hot dog***

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis singing- <span>Alice<span>**

**Requested by- _TwinMoonAlchemist_**

Tripping out  
>Spinning around <strong>*spun around*<strong>  
>I'm underground, I fell down<br>I fell down

I'm freaking out  
>So where am I now?<br>Upside down  
>And I can't stop it now<br>It can't stop me now

I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around ***points to herself***  
>Don't you try to stop it?<br>I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland  
>Get back on my feet again<strong> *points at her feet*<strong>  
>Is this real?<br>Is this pretend?  
>I'll take a stand until the end<p>

I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I'll just turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me?<br>I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me?<br>I, I won't cry

* * *

><p><strong>BC:Wow. You have a beautiful voice.<strong>

**Megan:Aaaw!**

**Aqualad:That song is like Alice in Wonderland. Am I correct?**

**KF:Yeah. Your right, dude.**

**Flash:So, who's next to go?**

**Aquaman:Isn't that BYC's line?**

**BYC:Yeah!**

**Queenie:Let's get this over with. Megan get on the stage!**

**Megan:Finally it's my turn!**

**BYC:Your song is Walking On Sunshine.**

**Arty:That fits you so well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Martian singing- <span>Walking On Sunshine<span>**

**Requested by- _singisallIknow_**

Oh! Ohhhh yeeeh  
>I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure<br>And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door** *pretends to knock***  
>Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down<br>Cuz' I just wait till you write me your coming around ***pretends to write***

I'm walking on sunshine , wooah ***pretends to walk***  
>I'm walking on sunshine, woooah<br>I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
>and don't it feel good!<p>

Hey , alright now  
>and dont it feel good!<br>hey yeh

I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true ***points to herself***  
>and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you<br>now I don't want you back for the weekend  
>not back for a day , no no no<br>I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

woah yeah!  
>I'm walking on sunshine , wooah<br>I'm walking on sunshine, woooah ***pretends to walk***  
>I'm walking on sunshine, woooah<br>and don't it feel good!

Hey , alright now  
>and don't it feel good!<br>hey yeh ,oh yeh  
>and don't it feel good!<p>

walking on sunshine ***pretends to walk***  
>walking on sunshine<p>

I feel the love,I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
>I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real<p>

I'm on sunshine baby oh ***points at herself***  
>I'm on sunshine baby oh<p>

I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
>I'm walking on sunshine wooah<br>I'm walking on sunshine wooah ***pretends to walk***

and don't it feel good!  
>I'll say it again now <strong>*points at herself*<strong>  
>and don't it feel good!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>BC, BYC, &amp; Queenie:I'm walkin' on sunshine!<strong>

**Arty & Zee:Wooah!**

**RA, KF, & Rob:It feels good!**

**Mentors:*laughing* Haha!**

**J'onn:Great singing M'gann!**

**Megan:Thanks Uncle J'onn!**

**BYC:Next up is Kaldur!**

**Kaldur:What i-**

**Queenie:Your song is Somewhere Beyond The Sea.**

**Aquaman:Why is most of his songs 'sea' related?**

**Flash:Cuz' he's an Antlantian and you guys are from the sea.**

**Aquaman & Kaldur:We are from the ocean.**

**GA:Whatever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aqualad singing- <span>Somewhere Beyond The Sea<span>**

**Requested by- _singisallIknow_**

Somewhere beyond the sea,  
>Somewhere waiting for me, <strong>*points at himself*<strong>  
>My lover stands on golden sands<br>And watches the ships that go sailing.

Somewhere beyond the sea  
>She's there watching for me. <strong>*looked around*<strong>  
>If I could fly like birds on high<br>Then straight to her arms I'd go sailing

It's far beyond the star,  
>It's near beyond the moon.<br>I know beyond a doubt  
>My heart will lead me there soon <strong>*Puts his hand on top of his heart*<strong>

We'll meet beyond the shore  
>We'll kiss just as before<br>And happy we'll be beyond the sea  
>And never again I'll go sailing<p>

I know beyond a doubt ***points at himself***  
>My heart will lead me there soon<br>We'll meet, I know, we'll meet beyond the shore  
>We'll kiss just as before<br>And happy we will be beyond the sea  
>And never again I'll go sailing<p>

No more sailing  
>So long, sailing, sailing, no more sailing<p>

Good-bye, farewell my friend, no more sailing

So long sailing, no more sailing

No more, farewell...

No more sailing

* * *

><p><strong>KF whispers to Rob:He still must be heartbroken.<strong>

**Rob whispers back:Oh you bet. Did you see him yesterday? It was like he was a kicked puppy.**

**KF:*whistled* Poor guy.**

**YJ:Nice job Kaldur! *clapping***

**Mentors:Yeah! *clapping too***

**Rob to Kaldur:Care trebuie să fie karma pentru a pleca fata ta, frate. **_(That must be karma for leaving your_ _girl, bro.)_** *snickered***

**Bats:Robin, be nice.**

**Kaldur:*confused* Huh? What did he say Batman?**

**Bats:Nothing, peşte băiat **_(fish boy)_**. *Robin snickered. And Kaldur was still confused.***

**BYC:Who's next?**

**Queenie:Zatanna!**

**Zee:Wooohooo! Sweet!**

**BYC:Your song is Skyscraper by Demi Lovato.**

**Rob:That sounds like a nice song.**

* * *

><p><strong>Zatanna singing- <span>Skyscraper<span>**

**Requested by- _singisallIknow_**

Skies are crying  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands ***shows her hands***  
>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me? ***points to herself***

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like i'm made of glass  
>Like i'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<strong> *points to the ground*<strong>  
>Like a skyscraper!<br>Like a skyscraper!

As the smoke clears  
>I awaken, and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?  
>All my windows, still are broken<br>But I'm standing on my feet

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<strong><br>**  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground ***points to herself***  
>Like a skyscraper!<br>Like a skyscraper!

Go run, run, run** *pretends to run***  
>I'm gonna stay right here<br>Watch you disappear, yeah  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper, Oh<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<p>

Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

Like a skyscraper!  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rob:*sighing* She's so beautiful.<strong>

**RA:*goes behind Robin unnoticed* Who's beautiful Robby? *teased***

**Rob:*surprised* Gah! *jumped***

**Arty:Haha! Robin jumped!**

**BC:I never heard you sing much, Zatanna. But I must say, you have a nice voice.**

**BYC:That was the last song for this chapter!**

**YJ:Aaaaawwww!**

**BYC:And also please, please, please read my other story. It's called 'Babyfied'. The mentors including Zatara are turned into babies!**

**Bats:Gah! Why do you torture me so? *horrified***

**BYC:Cuz' your my favorite superhero and I like to read about you being tortured.**

**Bats:Ha! Beat that Superman! I'm her favorite!**

**Supes:What? Why aren't I your favorite hero?**

**Queenie:Cuz' your a stubborn jackass that doesn't want to accept his own son.**

**YJ:Oooooh, you just got pawned!**

****Queenie:Anyway, now we want you to press the goddamn review button on this page.****

****YJ:Thanks! See ya later!****

****BYC:And read my story!****


	10. Chapter 10

**BYC:Hello! Welcome to Karaoke Justice! Where, us, hosts use blackmail and frying pans to make your favorite heros sing your favorite songs!**

**Megan:Hi!**

**GA:How are ya!**

**Arty:Hey!**

**KF:Wazzup peeps!**

**Rob:Buna ziua calculator de oameni! Şi dacă acest lucru este Batgirl şi/sau de citire Alfred,** **vă rugăm să luaţi de pe calculator şi distruge-l acum. Sau altceva... va fi controlată!** (Hello computer people! And if this is Batgirl and/or Alfred reading, please get off the computer and destroy it right now. Or else... you will be trolled!)

**Bats:Robin they have the right to read a fanfic... Barbara, Alfred a obţine de pe computerul chiar acum! **(Barbara, Alfred get off the computer right now!)

**Supes:Will you please stop speaking in a different language? And start speaking in English?**

**Rob:Chiloţi poartă din afara băiat mama lui. **(Outside underpants wearing mama's boy.)** *Batman coughed and choked to cover a laugh* Alright Superman.**

**Flash:You okay, Bats? *Batman nodded***

**Queenie:Me and BYC-**

**Aquaman:Don't you mean, BYC and I?**

**Queenie:Whatever. Me and BYC have a big announcement to make.**

**BYC:This might-**

**Queenie:_MIGHT!_**

**BYC: -be the last chapter of this story. *wiped a tear***

**YJ team & GA & Flash:Nooooo!**

**Bats:Yes. Yes! YES! Hallelujah! Freedom! Here I come Gotham and my Batmobile! *almost started dancing but stopped because of self-control***

**BYC:Don't be so happy, Batboy. I still have 'Babyfied' to write.**

**Bats:Nooooo! The torture! The horror!... *read the chapters of 'Babyfied'* Wait a minute... *read it again* Superman superpooped?**

**Supes:What? *looked at Batman***

**BYC:Part of my reason on ending this story is because I'm sometimes busy and can't do this.**

**Queenie:Sorry fans. :(**

**J'onn:To the songs!**

**Queenie:Okay! The first singer(s) of this fine evening will be... Everyone!**

**Everyone except BYC & Queenie: What?**

**BYC:All of you are going to sing together. Your singing Tonight Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae.**

**Queenie:Since this _MIGHT_ be the last chapter BYC and I thought that you all should sing together and/or just the team sing together.**

**Zee:That's cool.**

**Rob:Awesome! Everyone is singin'!**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone singing- <span>Tonight Tonight<span>**

**Requested by- _breadwhatwhat_**

**Rob-**It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<p>

**GA-**And my girlfriend went and cheated on me ***pointed at himself***  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<p>

**All-**La la la

**Bats-**whatever ***shrugged***

**All-**la la la

**Aquaman-**it doesn't matter ***shakes his head***

**All-**la la la

**J'onn-**oh well

**All-**la la la

**Arty-**We're going at it tonight

**KF-**tonight

**Supey-**There's a party on the rooftop top of the world ***points to the sky***

**M'gann-**Tonight

**Zee-**tonight

**BC-**and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign ***Everyone is dancin'***

**Flash-**I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

**Bats-**Its all right,

**Rob-**all right,

**Supes-**tonight,

**Supey-**tonight

**Aquaman-**I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket <strong>*points at an imaginary pocket*<strong>  
><strong>Kaldur-<strong>And it kinda looks just like you

**All-**Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

**All-**La la la,

**BC-**whatever,

**All-**la la la,

**Zee-**it doesn't matter,

**All-**la la la,

**Arty-**oh well, ***shrugs***

**All-**la la la

**KF-**We're going at it tonight

**Flash-**tonight

**M'gann-**There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

**J'onn-**Tonight

**All-**tonight

**RA-**and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

**Bats-**I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

**Supey-**Its all right,

**BC-**all right,

**Rob & KF-**tonight,

**Zee & Arty-**tonight

**GA-**You got me singing like

**Flash & J'onn-**Woah,

**Arty-**come on,

**RA & Aquaman**-ohh,

**Supes-**it doesn't matter,

**M'gann & Kaldur-**woah,

**BC-**everybody now,

**All-**ohh

**Rob-**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down <strong>*points up then down*<strong>  
><strong>Bats-<strong>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<strong><br>**  
><strong>Supes-<strong>Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>**Supey-**It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

**M'gann & J'onn-**Its you and me and were runnin this town  
><strong>Kaldur &amp; Aquaman-<strong>And its me and you and were shakin the ground  
><strong>KF &amp; Flash-<strong>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show ***points at themselves***

**Zee & BC-**Everybody

**All-**Woah,

**Arty-**come on,

**All-**ohh,

**RA-**all you animals

**All-**Woah,

**GA-**let me hear you now,

**All-**ohh

**Supey-**Tonight

**YJ-**tonight

**Rob-**there's a party on the rooftop top of the world

**Flash-**Tonight

**Mentors-**tonight

**BC-**and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

**Supes-**I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

**Kaldur-**Its all right,

**All-**all right,

**Aquaman-**tonight,

**All-**tonight

**Zee-**Its all right,

**All-**all right,

**M'gann-**tonight,

**All-**tonight

**All-**Yeah its all right,

**YJ-**all right,

**All-**tonight,

**Mentors-**tonight

**YJ-**Just singing like

**All-**Woah,

**GA-**come on,

**All-**ohh,

**KF-**all you party people

**All-**Woah,

**BC-**all you singletons,

**All-**ohh,

**J'onn-**even the white kids

**RA & Arty-**Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
><strong>GA &amp; BC-<strong>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down ***points up then down***  
><strong>Rob &amp; Zee-<strong>Its my party dance if I want to  
><strong>KF &amp; Kaldur-<strong>We can get crazy let it all out

**Supes-**Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
><strong>Aquaman-<strong>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down  
><strong>Bats-<strong>Its my party dance if I want to

**All-**We can get crazy let it all out!

* * *

><p><strong>Zee:OMG!<strong>

**KF:****That was great!**

**RA:Not great. It was -**

**Rob:Awesome!**

**Flash:I'm goin' to miss this. *sighs***

**GA:You mean, laughing at the singer(s) and/or trying to video tape them for blackmail.**

**Bats:I will maim you.**

**Queenie:Next song for this fine evening!**

**BYC:The YJ team! Singing This Is War by 30 seconds to Mars!**

**Supey:This.**

**M'gann:Is.**

**YJ:War!**

* * *

><p><strong>YJ Team singing- <span>This Is War<span>**

**Requested by- _SimplisticReality_**

**Supey-**A warning to the people,  
>The good and the evil,<p>

**All-**This is war.

**M'gann-**To the soldier,

**Kaldur-**the civilian,

**Arty-**The martyr,

**Rob-**the victim,

**All-**This is war.

**KF-**It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
><strong>Arty-<strong>The moment to live and the moment to die,  
><strong>Supey-<strong>The moment to fight, the moment to fight

**All-**To fight, to fight, to fight! ***raised their fists***

**Kaldur-**To the right, ***moves to the right***

**Rob-**To the left ***moves to the left***

**All-**We will fight to the death!

**M'gann-**To the edge of the earth  
><strong>Supey-<strong>It's a brave new world  
><strong>Kaldur-<strong>From the last to the first

**KF & Arty-**To the right, To the left ***moves left and right***

**All-**We will fight to the death!

**M'gann & Supey-**To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<p>

**All-**It's a brave new world!

**Rob-**A warning to the prophet,  
>The liar, the honest,<p>

**All-**This is war.

**Arty-**To the leader, the pariah,  
>The victor, the messiah,<p>

**All-**This is war.

**Kaldur-**It's the moment of truth,

**KF-**and the moment to lie,

**M'gann**-The moment to live

**Supey-**and the moment to die,

**Arty-**The moment to fight,

**Rob-**the moment to fight,

**All-**To fight, to fight, to fight! ***raises fists***

**Kaldur & Supey-**To the right, To the left

**All-**We will fight to the death!

**KF-**To the edge of the earth  
><strong>Arty-<strong>It's a brave new world  
><strong>M'gann-<strong>From the last to the first

**KF & Rob-**To the right, To the left

**All-**We will fight to the death!

**Kaldur-**To the edge of the earth

**M'gann-**It's a brave new world  
><strong>Supey-<strong>It's a brave new world  
><strong>Rob-<strong>It's a brave new world!

**Arty-**I do believe in the light  
>Raise your hands into the sky <strong>*raises hands*<strong>  
><strong>KF-<strong>The fight is done, the war is won  
>Lift your hands toward the sun<p>

**Kaldur & Rob-**Toward the sun ***points to the sun***  
><strong>Supey &amp; KF-<strong>Toward the sun  
><strong>M'gann &amp; Arty-<strong>Toward the sun

**All-**The war is won

**KF & Kaldur-**To the right, To the left

**All-**We will fight to the death!

**Rob & Arty-**To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>From the last to the first

**Supey-**To the right, To the left

**All-**We will fight to the death!

**M'gann-**To the edge of the earth

**Arty-**It's a brave new world

**KF-**It's a brave new world

**All-**It's a brave new world!

**Rob-**A brave new world  
><strong>Kaldur-<strong>The war is won  
><strong>Supey-<strong>The war is won

**All-**A brave new world

* * *

><p><strong>Aquaman &amp; J'onn: Woah.<strong>

**RA & Zee:Woah!**

**BC:That was great!**

**Flash:This... *looks at GA***

**GA:Is... *looks back at Flash***

**Flash & GA:War! *grabs their partners and noogies them.***

**Arty & KF:Gah!**

**RA & Rob:Haha!**

**Kaldur:What is our next song?**

**BYC:Uuuhhmm... *looks at Queenie***

**Queenie:YJ Team, you are singin' We Are Young by 3oh!3.**

**RA:Break a leg, guys! *laughs at KF's reaction***

**KF:Dude! I am not breakin' my leg!**

* * *

><p><strong>YJ Team singing- <span>We Are Young<span>**

**Requested by- _SheWolfQueen_**

**KF-**Windows down  
>Pedal to the sneakers <strong>*points at his sneakers*<strong>

**Rob-**Turn up the volume ***points up***  
>Blow out the speakers<p>

**Arty-**Best clothes on  
>Going down on fire <strong>*points down*<strong>

**Supey-**Turn the lights off  
>Turn the music higher<p>

**M'gann-**I broke free, cast away  
>Won't find me <strong>*points at herself*<strong>

**Kaldur-**And now you're never gonna break me down, ***points down***

**Rob-**gonna break me down

**Kaldur-**This is all I can take, so farewell cause you're never gonna find me now, ***shakes his head***

**KF-**gonna find me now

**All-**We are young! (**Arty-**Woah!) ***points at themselves***  
>We are young! (<strong>Supey-<strong>Woah!)  
>We drink and we fight and we love just because we are numb,<br>We're on the run and you're never gonna chase us down. ***KF runs around***  
>We are young.<p>

**Supey-**Dance with the devil  
>Don't be shy<br>Nothings gonna stop us  
>We can't die<p>

**KF-**Sleepin in a bed  
>Waking up outside<br>At least I can say I tried

**Arty-**So you fathers don't let go of your daughters  
>We take what we want we don't borrow<br>Think I found a message in a bottle  
>This says "Drink me, drown your sorrows." <strong>*pretends to drink*<strong>

**Rob-**I broke free, cast away  
>Won't find me <strong>*points at himself*<strong>

**M'gann-**And now your never gonna break me down,

**Kaldur-**gonna break me down ***points down***

**M'gann-**This is all I can take, so farewell cause you're never gonna find me now,

**Supey-**gonna find me now

**All-**We are young! we are young! ***points at themselves***  
>We drink and we fight and we love just because, we are numb,<br>We're on the run and you're never gonna chase us down.  
>We are young. (<strong>Rob-<strong>young young young)  
>We are young (<strong>KF-<strong>young young young)  
>We are young (<strong>Kaldur-<strong>young young young)  
>And you're never gonna chase us down<br>We are young

**Arty-**If I'm doin this right  
>I'll be leavin tonight<br>I got my bags packed tight

**M'gann-**So many reasons to leave  
>I got my hands on my keys<br>Ya I'll be leavin tonight

**All-**We are young! we are young!  
>We drink and we fight and we love just because, we are numb,<br>We're on the run and you're never gonna chase us down.  
>We are young. (<strong>Kaldur-<strong>young young young)  
>We are young. (<strong>Arty-<strong>young young young)  
>We are young. (<strong>M'gann-<strong>young young young)  
>And you're never gonna chase us down<p>

**All-**We are young. ***points at themselves***

* * *

><p><strong>Supes:*sighs* I remember when I was young.<strong>

**Rob:Gah! Please don't say those 'when I was young' speeches that elderly people make!**

**RA:Haha! Oh wow!**

**Supes:It's not funny!**

**Bats:Yes, it is, Boyscout. *shakes his head***

**BYC:I like that song.**

**Queenie:Unfortunately, This is the end of this chapter.**

**YJ:Wwwaaaa!**

**BYC:Yes. I'm so sorry. Although, I will not make this story complete just yet. I might start making some more chapters in the future.**

**Queenie:Thank you for being patient for this chapter!**

**BYC:Also, please read 'Babyfied'!**

**YJ:See ya later!**

**Mentors:Ciao!**

**Everyone:Press the goddamn 'review' button!**


	11. GoodBye Party! Waaaa!

**BYC:HIYA! WE'RE BAAAAAACCKK! After some begging in the reviews.**

**Queenie:Hello people of Earth!**

**Bats:Oh good grief. Why am I still here? I thought you stopped this already? *Sniffled* M-my Batmobile's lonely again.**

**GA:Bats, she said she _MIGHT_ stop the story. Doesn't mean BYC actually did.**

**BYC:Yeah. I can't really leave this behind. I love to write this story. But loving it doesn't really give me the time to do it. But it does gives me more excuses to torture you! And I love to do that! :D**

**Bats:I miss my cave and my Batmobile... They must be lonely! Why must you torture meeee? *Sniffled again***

**Supes:Why do the fangirls/fanboys _LOVE_ to torture you, Batman? It's weird.**

**Rob:How's he supposed to know. Anyway... Hello Fans! It's gonna be great to sing for you again! *Winks at all the fangirls out there.***

**Queenie:Eeek! He winked! *Faints***

**KF:Aaaw! Would ya look at that! Queenie's a fangirl of Robin! Never knew that.**

**Arty:Your just jealous, Baywatch. Cuz' she didn't faint when you winked.**

**KF:Am. Not.**

**Arty:Are. Too.**

**J'onn:Be. Quiet.**

**Zee, BC, & Megan:Hi everyone! *Waves at you people, whoever you are.***

**Aquaman & Kaldur:Hello Land Dwellers! Hello, if you are also a Water Dweller!**

**Flash:Does anyone know how to get from here to Mexico? I really want Mexican food.**

**RA:You, speedsters, are all about food.**

**Supey:When are we gonna start singing? *Tilted his head.***

**Queenie:*Awake again* No! This is THE actual last chapter!**

**BYC:This is the good bye party! *Breaks down in tears.***

**Flash:This...**

**GA:The...**

**Supes:Actual...**

**Bats:Ending! *Almost smiles.***

**BYC:Waaa! *Crying again***

**RA:Are we still going to sing?**

**Queenie:No Ginger Clone. We're gonna just talk and say good bye and stuff. And hug. *Hugs Robin, Zee's jealous. :)***

**RA:What did you call me?**

**BYC:We just got caught up with the YJ episodes and found out that your a clone like Superboy. Also that KF and Arty finally kissed, Zee and Robin kissed-**

**Zatara:*pops in and looks at Batman* Didn't I tell you to get your son away from _MY_ daughter? *pops out***

**Aquaman:Weird.**

**BYC:*continues* And Supes finally got the lollipop out of his ass.**

**Supes:Say what?**

**BYC:Hmm...*stares at Batman***

**Rob:Uuh... Why are you staring at Batman?**

**KF:Yeah, that's creepy.**

**Bats:Quit staring at me!**

**BYC:You poor thing! *Hugs THE BATMAN!* You got mind controlled and had to fight your son! You poor poor bat!**

**Kaldur:Uhh... wow.**

**Megan:Who's his son? I don't think he fought his son, he fought Ro...bin...OH! Robin is Batman's son?**

**Zee & Artemis:Robin! Your Batman's son? *Looks at Robin***

**Rob:Uhh... No I'm not!**

**Bats:Get off of me! *tries to pry BYC off***

**Flash:I just noticed... BYC is a Batman fangirl.**

**Queenie:That she is.**

**BYC:*Stopped hugging Batman and sighs.* Yeah. I hope that the next author of this story will appreciate torturing him as much as I do.**

**Arty:What do you mean next author?**

**Queenie:Surprise!**

**BYC:_YJ-Lover_ is going to adopt this story! Aka you people!**

**YJ:Hi _YJ-Lover_!**

**Bats:Not again!**

**Mentors:More singin'!**

**BYC:Anyway... Private Party Time!**

**Queenie:*Looks at you computer people* Sorry, but this is an exclusive party we can't have you around. Only the YJ team, Roy (Ginger clone), Zee, Mentors, BC, BYC , Queenie aka the one talking to you right now aka me, and YJ-Lover since she will need to meet the crew and learn how to torture Batman from BYC.**

**YJ:See ya when we see ya!**

**Mentors:Bye!**

**BYC & Queenie:*****hugs everyone.* Waa! *Looks at you* ****Type you later! Review this chapter too! Check out Babyfied!**


End file.
